Not an Average Teenager
by nakari ash
Summary: Dean has a daughter. Yes, a daughter who was dragged into the family business and is following Dean's footsteps very closely. Can Dean handle a teenage daughter who is just as bad as him? Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I hope this does okay. If not, then oh well. I set the story after Dean returned from the pit. I also started with how Max got stuck with Dean and Sam. I really hope this story is okay. More of Max's past will be shown in the future chapters and more adventures with Dean and Sam. Please review and tell me what you think. =)**

* * *

"Sam? Is daddy and grandpa out hunting again," the little girl asked as she looked out the window. She was wearing her little blue night gown with her long hair in lose braid. She held her teddy bear close to her body. "Why are they taking so long, Sam?"

"Yeah, they are but they'll be back soon. How about you get ready for bed," Sam told her. All he got was a sad look from her.

"I miss my own bed."

"I know, Max. But it's better than nothing."

"I miss my mommy," that always stumped Sam. Little Max is six years old and her life was turned upside down when Max's mother was killed by a demon who was looking for the Winchesters. Max saw it all. The Black Eyed Monster, she called it. After her mother was killed, the demon left not knowing that Dean had a daughter. "Why was mommy killed by the Black Eyed Monster, Uncle?"

"Alright! Bed time, shrimp," Sam picked up Max and laid her in bed. "Got your bear?" The girl nodded and pushed her feet under the covers. "Good, alright. I'm going to be here all night with you. Okay?"

"Will daddy be back tomorrow," Max asked tiredly.

"Hopefully," Sam said as he turned off the lamp next to her.

"Goodnight, Uncle," Max said quietly before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Maxie."

* * *

"Okay, so after you loaded your gun, aim, then slowly pull the trigger," Dean explained to the seven year old.

"But you don't pull the trigger slowly," Max said to her father. The resemblance between the two was amazing. Max had the same green eyes, and light brown hair. But the down side of it was the same attitude that she inherited from her father as well.

"Yeah, well…I'm more experienced than you. Now aim then_" Max shot Dean's gun off three times, scaring him. Hitting her target in the right spot. "Son of a Bitch," Dean couldn't believe what he saw. Right in the target, three times, from a seven year old.

"Well done, Maxie," John said from the Impala.

"Thanks, Grandpa!"

Dean just starred at the target in shock. "Well, umm…beginners luck. Let's try a shotgun next. Good job."

"Dad," Sam said from the tree. "Are you sure we should be teaching her this. She's just a girl."

"You were younger than her when you shot your first gun," John said. He continued to watch Dean teach Max how to shoot a shotgun.

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is, do we really want her to have this life?"

"Max doesn't have anyone else besides us. She was guaranteed this life at the moment she was born. Besides, look at her. This girl has the talent to become a hunter," John laughed as Max fired the shotgun. Causing Dean to fall to the ground. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

"Why did you have to leave me dad," Max cried over her father's grave. Heavy tears ran down her face and hit the ground. She had been crying there all day. "First Grandpa, now you. You were all I had since mom died. You took me in and took care of me. Now you're gone. What am I supposed to do? Go to school like a normal teenager? Live the teenage life?"

Max blamed herself for Dean's death. She couldn't stop Lilith. She also trusted a demon that she thought would help Dean's deal with the Crossroads Demon. She thought she could save her dad, but she couldn't. She let him down.

"I wish, I can trade my soul for your. That way, you can live with Sam, and wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. I'll would be out of your life," she continued to cry harder. The more she cried, the more anger she built up. "Do you hear me," Max shouted in the air, hoping someone would hear her. "Let me switch places with my dad. I, Max Winchester, will take my dad's place in Hell. Please, someone, please…"

She waited, but no one came. No demon, no nothing. She was all alone in that forest. Sam went off drinking. Max had no one to comfort her. She sat at her father's grave throughout the night, hoping for a miracle to happen. None did. Her father was still in Hell, and in a way, so was she.

* * *

"Max, down!" The ghost behind Max disappeared from the salt bullet. "What did I tell you about watching your back," Dean said to her.

Max fired her gun to the doorway behind Dean, where the other ghost was standing. "I would say the same about you." Max got up from the floor and walked towards her father. "Ghost twins? Really, whose idiot idea was this?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. What more do you want from me," Dean reloaded his shot gun and pointed it towards the hallway. "It seemed easy at the time, okay."

"How is this easy? The twin's remains where placed in different places of this home. How exactly is this supposed to be easy?"

"Have faith in your uncle, Maxie. He'll find the bones…hopefully," Dean shot off a round ahead of him.

"You and uncle use that word way too much. 'Hopefully this.' 'Hopefully that.' 'Hopefully we'll make it out of this alive,'" Max sassed. "I want a cheeseburger if we live through this. And you're buying."

"Why am I buying?"

"Because you're my dad and a father provides for his family…or what family he has left anyways. And because you're gonna get me killed. Again," Max shouted as she shot her gun again.

Sam came running around the corner ad quickly raised his arms in the air. Max's gun was pointed at him. "Don't shoot. I found the bones." Sam ran to the fire place with Max and Dean following close behind. As soon as he reached the fire place, Sam dropped the bones into the pit and tried to find his lighter.

"What are you doing," Dean shouted. "Torch it!"

"I can't find my lighter," Sam frantically search his pockets but found nothing. Behind him, Max fired she shot gun.

"Uh oh," Max said as she looked searched her pockets. "Dad, I'm out of ammo."

"Perfect, just perfect," Dean shouted. His gun went off. "Great, now I'm out. Damn it, Sam. Where's your lighter?!"

"I don't know. I can't even remember the last time I used it," Sam explained.

"Oops," Max said.

"Oops? What oops," Dean shouted.

"I used his lighter when I was burning my grade reports," Max said. "I think I left it at the last hotel we stayed at." Max picked up the iron rod next to the fire place. She looked at Sam, "I promise I'll buy you a newer and better one."

"What grade reports? Max," Dean shouted.

"Great, so now what," Sam said.

"They have to have some matches somewhere in this house," Dean said as he looked around. "Okay, I'm going to look in the kitchen. You stay here and guard Sam. And if we get through this, you and I are going to have a long discussion about your grades." Dean left the family rooms and ran towards the kitchen.

"Hopefully the ghosts will kill me before he finds the matches," Max said under her breath. She looked down at Sam, who was glaring up at her. "What?"

"What were your grades," he asked.

"God, not you too. It doesn't matter anyways."

"Max," Sam shouted.

"Alright. I got an F in cooking class."

"One F? I thought it would be far worse than that. So why did you burn them?"

"I didn't want you to see, because…because I know you and Dad would laugh at me," Max said. One of the twins appeared beside her. Max quickly swung the rod at it. "I didn't want you to know that I can't cook. And it doesn't matter anyways. I'm not your average teenager who has friends and huge dreams of going to college like you did. I'm stuck with this life. Like you and dad."

"You don't know that. And the cooking thing, that's nothing to be embarrassed about," Sam said. "You're a smart girl, don't let that bring you down. You'll learn how one day."

"Found some," Dean shouted as he ran around the corner with a smile on his face. "Alright, lets torch these who evil twins." He lit the match book and dropped them onto the bones. In front of Max the twins screamed then faded into nothing. Max dropped the rod and sighed in relief.

"I'll be in the car," Max said as she picked up her gun and walked away. She slammed the front door as she left the house.

"What's that about," Dean asked.

"Nothing. She probably thinks you'll take away her shot gun and blade for one F," Sam said.

"One F? That's all she got. So why did she burn them? Got an F in what class?"

"Cooking," Sam said. "She got an F in cooking class."

"Cooking class," Dean laughed. He continued to laugh. "Really? How do you fail cooking class?"

"That is exactly the reason why she burned them," Sam pointed at Dean's face which caused Dean to stop laughing.

"What? What did I do?"

"You laughed. That's the reason why she burned them. Because she thought we would laugh," Sam explained as he picked up his gun and started to walk out.

"Seriously though. How do you fail cooking? Especially Max, why would she think that we would laugh at her?"

"You just did, and you really don't know how to cook either," Dean stop laughing. "Look, just take it easy on her. I think still she's upset that you were gone for four months when you went to Hell. Also probably still in shock that you got out of Hell and picked up where we left off. Like nothing happened. Just talk to her Dean. Max went through a lot since her mom died and you gone to Hell, made it a lot hard for her. Just take it easy on her."

When they reached the Impala, Max was asleep in the back seat with her ipod blasted up. She was listening to Queen, one of many of her favorite bands. One of her favorite songs, Who Wants to Live Forever. Dean noticed the tears marks running down her face, she's been crying.

"Maybe I have been a little hard on her," Dean said sadly as he started his Impala.

Sam looked back at the girl and smiled at how peaceful she looked. He remembered when she was young and how she would fall asleep in the back seat and would use his jacket as a small blanket. A lot has changed since then. Dean began to back out of the drive way and made his way back into town.

"Where are we going? You know that the way out of here is that way," Sam said as he point the other direction.

"Gonna try to find a good place to eat. I owe Max a cheeseburger," Dean said. "And so that we can have a nice dinner together, like we did back in the old days."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, this place is amazing," Dean shouted as he took his first few bites into his bacon cheeseburger. "You're missing out, Sammy."

"I'll stick to my salad, thanks," Sam said as he watched Max and Dean dug into their burgers. "Animals." He looked at Max, who was eating in silence and keeping her head down. "You okay, Max?"

"Yeah, just tired," she answered with her mouth full of food. "Oh, here." Max dug into her pocket and pulled out a brand new, silver lighter and set it in front of Sam. "As promised, a newer and better lighter."

"And as promised, we are going to talk," Dean said.

Max glared at him. "Just drop it. Take away my gun if you want. I don't care. Let everyone know that I can't cook."

"Okay, first of all. I'm not a great cook either. Second, I won't take your gun away because you need it. Let's just talk," Dean said with a mouth full of food, but he still managed to smile at his daughter.

"Talk about what?"

"Anything you want."

"Like how you got out of Hell," Max asked. Dean looked away and dropped his burger.

"Max," Sam looked at her and shook his head.

"You want to know as much as I do. Or, maybe you want to talk about how you left me at dad's grave and went off drinking then forgot about me," Max snapped at Sam. Her eyes began to fill with tears, then started to spill over.

"Wait, you forgot about my daughter," Dean asked Sam. "Damn it, Sam! You were supposed to watch over her. What else don't I know?" Dean looked at Sam and Max who were silent. "So, how long was he gone, Max?"

"I had to hitchhike to Bobby's house. Uncle, didn't show up for a week."

"Jeez, then what Sam, how long did you leave Max? Or how many times did you leave her?" Sam was silent. Dean looked at Max, who had tears still running down her face. "Alright, let's just have a nice supper like we used to. As long as Max didn't to anything stupid while I was gone."

"Dad, how did you get out of Hell," Max asked. "You still haven't told me and you've been back for a week now. After everything I went through, I think I deserve to know."

Dean looked down at his plate, he wasn't sure how explain it to Max. She wouldn't believe that an Angel pulled him out. No other choice, Dean put his drink down and rolled up his sleeve. "An angel dragged me out and left this on my arm." Max starred in at his arm with wide eyes. Dean rolled his sleeve back done and took another drink. "I don't know why he took me out of the pit, but that's all I have for you, Max. The rest is true, I don't remember anything while I was down under."

"I didn't know angel really existed, you're sure he was an angel? What was his name," Maxed asked.

"Castiel, and he was real. A real jerk," Dean took another big bite of his burger.

"Was he cute?"

Both Sam and Dean choked on their food. "Really," they both shouted.

"What? I can still dream of hot guys," Max finished the last of her burger laughing as Dean and Sam coughed up the rest of their food. "Want some pie, Dad?"

"Thank, God. I thought you would never ask," Dean quickly pushed his plate away. "Cherry, please." Maxed laughed as she went up to the counter. "So, why were you embarrassed about your cooking class anyways?"

"I wanted to make you homemade pie so Sam and I would stop forgetting to buy some. But the pie that I made in my cooking class, it probably would have killed you. It sent my teacher to the hospital, apparently," Max explained as she paid for the two slices of pie.

"Really? It was that toxic?"

"Yeah, I guess. It got me out of class early. Oh, did you want a slice, Uncle," Max asked Sam. She had forgotten him.

"Um, no thanks. I'm don't have much of a sweet tooth," he said.

"You're missing out, Sammy. Great burgers and delicious pie. Man, I missed this," Dean scarfed down his pie quicker than Max did. Max barely made it half way through hers, she looked up and found Dean starring at her pie. Rolling her eyes, she slid her plate in front of him. "Can't live without, Maxie!"

"I know. So, where to next," Max said with a smile on her face. "Time to get the family business started up again."

* * *

"So you saw grandma," Max asked Dean. She didn't want to believe her father's story, but by the look of sadness on his face, she had to believe him. "What was she like?"

"She was beautiful, Max. Kind hearted, strong, smart, and one Hell of a hunter," he began to tell her.

"You got your butt kicked, didn't you," Max asked. She smiled at Dean when he looked at her.

"Yep. She was one amazing woman. Grandpa wasn't a hunter yet though, he just got back from serving at the time. He was going to buy this Mystery Machine van, but I convinced him to buy the beautiful car you call home," Dean continued telling Max everything that happened while he drove. She listened closely to everything he said, every detail of Mary and John, and her great grandparents. When the Yellow Eyed Demon killed everyone, she grew angry, upset. Dean could tell, but he continued, because she needed to know everything. "After that, I woke up to Cas watching you sleep."

"What a creep. So, what did you need to stop then? Why did Cas send you back," Max asked.

"He wanted me to know everything that the angels know. No matter what I did to change everything, Grandma still died in the nursery. I couldn't stop or change anything, Maxie." Dean said. He looked over at Max, she was wiping away the tears hoping that her father didn't see. "That Yellow Eyed bastard did something to Sam. Whatever he did, the angels don't like it. Max, when I was in the pit, did Sam take off in the middle of the night?"

Max went through the four month and everything that had happened. "Yeah, quite a few times, he would leave in the middle of the night and come back late. I asked him where he went but it's always the same answer. He went for a walk." Max continued to think, Dean stayed quiet and waited for his daughter to say more. "Uncle was gone for a few weeks one time. He enrolled me into a school and left me there. He said the job would be a while and too hard for me. When he came back, he was different."

"Different? Different how," Dean asked. He was angry as how Sam would leave her alone like that. Though, John did it to them, but Dean and Sam had each other then. Max had no one at the time.

"I don't know. He was like, more like…I don't know but something about him just didn't seem right after that job he went on," Max explained. "I wanted to talk to Bobby about it, but I was afraid he wouldn't understand. So I kept it to myself."

"I don't think he was on a job. I think he was with Ruby."

"The demon Ruby?! Why would Uncle be with her?!"

"I don't know, but we need to stop him before he gets worse." Dean pulled into a dirt road that lead to a warehouse. He turned off the car and grabbed his gun. "You stay here," he said to Max.

"Like Hell I will," she said back and grabbed her gun and quickly loaded it. "You're not leaving me here. I want to know what's going on with Uncle too." Max opened her door and got out.

Dean sat in his seat, "Why did I raise her to be a rebel?" He loaded his gun and got out of the Impala. He started walking and Max followed closely, looking behind her every few steps. "You better have my back. I'm trusting you," Dean whispered to her.

"Just shut up, it was one time," Max snapped back. Dean looked back at her and saw her devilish grin.

They walked along the side of the warehouse, checking every door, window and crate. Max found an open door, Dean went in first while Max waited outside for his signal. Dean walked back to Max and waved her in. Max followed closely behind and had her gun pointed at everything she saw. Until she heard Sam's voice, along with someone else's.

"Dad, this way, I hear something." Max took the lead and Dean followed.

"Now, my chance to push YOU into the bullet," Dean sassed to Max.

"Shh." Max followed the voices. They grew louder and louder. Finally they came to a room. Dean looked for an opening so they can see what was going on, Max waited until he found one. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dean flagging her over. She quietly walked up next for her father and peeked through the opening.

"What's going on," Max whispered to Dean. She saw a man sitting in a chair in front of Sam. Then she saw Ruby standing next to the man. The sight of Ruby made her skin crawl.

"I have no idea, but it isn't good," he said.

"Don't be a hero, Sam," the man said.

Max and Dean watched as Sam raised his arm towards the man. He began gagging, then black smoke dripping out of his mouth. The black smoke fell and began seeping into the ground. Sam continued while Dean and Max watched. When the man stopped gagging, Sam stopped, looking exhausted and dizzy. The man went limp in his chair, the demon inside him was sent back down into Hell.

* * *

**The hard part about writing this is getting Max into the story. This story just really came out of nowhere. but I really hope you like it. And I really hope you like Max. Review and tell me what you think. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Sam watched in exhaustion as the demon was sent back to Hell. He looked up to Ruby, who gave him a devilish smirk. Sam looked at the limp man with a small smile, not knowing that his brother and niece were watching from behind.

"How did that feel," Ruby asked as Sam check the man's pulse.

"Good, no more headaches." Sam started to untie the man, and supported his weight. He began to lead the man to the door, until Dean walked into the room with Max closely behind.

"So, anything you like to tell us, Sam," Dean asked angrily.

"Dean, just hold on, let me_"

"Let you explain? You're gonna explain this?" Max watched as her father walked closer to Sam. "How about you start with why that thing is here?"

Dean and Max looked over to Ruby, "Good to see you again, Dean. And you too, Maxie."

"Shut up, you bitch," Max said as she pointed her gun at the demon.

Suddenly, Dean jumped towards Ruby with a blade in his hand, but he was stopped by Sam. Max watched as Sam tried to pull Dean back, but instead he was thrown into the wall. Then Ruby grabs Dean by the throat and shoves him into the gate behind him. Suddenly, Ruby fell to the ground with a bullet wound to the leg, done by Max.

Dean smiled at his daughter then down to Ruby. "Good job, Max. I don't know what I would do without ya."

Ruby stood back up, glaring at Dean, then to Max. This time, Max pointed the gun to Ruby's head.

"Ruby, he's hurt," Sam finally said. The Winchesters watched as Ruby lead the man out outside. After she was gone, Dean left through the other exit.

"Dean."

"Let's go, Max," Dean said, cutting Sam off. Max began to follow. Before she left the room, she turned and gave Sam a sad look. She started to follow her father again, leaving Sam alone.

"Dean? Max?"

"Dad, are we just going to leave him here," Max asked as she ran to catch up to Dean.

"Why are you so upset about it? He left you plenty of times before," Dean climbed into the Impala and slammed the door.

"But, Dad, he's with a demon. Shouldn't we at least make sure she doesn't kill him?"

"Max Marilynn Winchester, get in this car right now," Dean shouted to Max. "Or, so help me, God, I will ground you."

Max got into the Impala, confused by everything that happened. She was quiet when Dean pulled out of the lot, and drove back to the hotel. Dean didn't say a word either. Max can sense Dean's anger, she wanted to talk to him about everything that happened, but she would only make the situation worse.

Later on that night, Sam arrived back at the hotel. When he entered the room, he found Max alone in the room, sitting at the edge of her bed. She didn't even try to go back to bed, and she didn't even look at Sam.

"Where's Dean," Sam asked. Max ignored him. She didn't want to speak to Sam. Instead she stayed silent and only starred at the painting ahead of her. "Max, please, I'm sorry," Sam said. He watched her reach into her pocket and pulled out her Ipod. She placed the volume to its max and hugged her teddy bear that she had since she was small. Sam nor Max got any sleep that night, and Dean didn't come back until morning.

Dean stormed into the hotel room and started packing his clothes. He ignored Sam who was sitting at the table near the door. Dean picked up Max's bag and handed it to her. She got the idea that she should be packing too. She walked over to the dresses and placed her folded clothes into her duffle bag.

"Dean, what are you doing," Sam asked as he watched them pack.

"You don't need us any more, Sam. You got Ruby and demon blood now," Dean angrily threw his clothes into his bag.

"Dean, please," Sam pleaded. He watched Max open her school bag and threw her chargers in. She looked around the room for her laptop, it was on the table where Sam was sitting. She grabbed it and tried to walk back to her back. Sam grabbed her arm, "Max, please." Suddenly, Sam was punched in the face by Dean, scaring Max. She moved back behind Dean then moved to the door. "Satisfied?" Then Dean threw another punch to Sam's face, this time making his lip bleed. "I guess not."

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you are? How far from normal? From human," Dean asked.

"I'm just exorcising demons," Sam tried to explain.

"With you mind!"

"Dad," Max whimpered from the door. He didn't hear her, he continued arguing with Sam. She watched as Dean pushed Sam back further, by Sam threw his hands off.

"The knife kills the victim, I can save them," Sam continued explaining. "I'm sorry, Dean. I should've told you sooner. But what I do saves them. I saved more people in the last five months than what we save in a year."

"Is that was Ruby wants you to think? Like how she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope, Brother. From here, the road is going to get darker, deeper, and lead to where God knows where."

"I won't let it go that far," Sam said. He watched Dean turned around, throwing a lamp, causing it to shatter when it hit the wall.

"Dad!"

Dean turned around, and saw Max crying. Her hands were held up to her ears. He realized that their argument was getting out of control and it was scaring his daughter. "You know, if I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you. And so would other hunters," Dean said to Sam. It hurt Dean to say that to his brother. "I'm sorry, Max. Let's go get breakfast, we'll talk about this later. Okay?" Dean walked Max out of the room and to the Impala.

Sam heard the car start up and leave the parking lot. Leaving him alone again. He picked up the shattered pieces of the lamp and sat back down, waiting for Dean and Max to return…if they returned.

* * *

Dean and Max entered the hotel room with lunch. They left Sam in the hotel room to look for jobs around the area. It was very uneasy between the three. Dean and Max only spoke to each other, Dean rarely talked to Sam, and Max refuse to speak to and look at Sam. After seeing him the night before, she didn't feel safe with Sam there. She had always wondered where he would go while he left her at Bobby's for a long period of time. Now she know, he was with a demon and drinking their blood.

"Hey, Maxie, can you get me a beer while you're over there," Dean asked from his bed. He placed her food on her bed and gave Sam his. Max opened the fridge door and pulled out a beer and a pepsi.

"Can you get me one too, Max," Sam asked. Instead, she slammed the door shut and walked over to Dean. Making Sam getting his beer himself.

"Thank you, Max. I put you food on your bed," Dean said as he bit into his burger.

"Thanks, dad. Oh, I got you something," Max said as she dug into her grocery bag. She pulled out a clear container with a slice of cherry pie inside. "I know you didn't ask for one, but it was right there and it was the last one."

"God, dammit, Max you're amazing," Dean shouted with a mouth full of food. "At least you remembered. See, Sam? She remembered to get me pie." Dean held it up like it was a trophy.

"Yeah, I see that. I think I might have something," Sam said. "Could be a job."

"Why don't you go tell your new demon buddy, uncle? Since you two are so close now," Max said as she ate her fries.

"Max, you eat and I'll be the jerk to Sam," Dean said. "Why don't you go tell your demon buddy, Sam?"

Sam glared at the two. "Look, how many times to I have to say it? I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it Sam," Dean shouted. "You're hanging with a demon! Not only that, but you're drinking demon blood and you were leaving Max for Ruby? Why would you do that?"

"She's obviously fine…"

"You don't know that. How could you when you leave her behind?" Dean looked at Max then back to Sam. "The girl had no one, Sam."

"She had Bobby." Sam tried to keep his voice down. He could tell that their argument was making Max uneasy.

"Yeah, she had Bobby. Great, fantastic. He's awesome and she was well cared for. But she needed you, Sam. You were the only family she had left when I went to Hell. You're her uncle, her blood, Sam. As well as her Protector. And you decide to leave her for a Demon. Is that really how you treat family now?"

"You and dad left me behind plenty of times. Sometimes, you'd leave me and handle jobs on my own! If I can do that, then she can."

"That's not my point. I was dead. I died right in front of Max. We don't know what that did to her," he talked like he had forgotten that Max was sitting right behind him. "You were supposed to be watching her and make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

Suddenly, Max got up, grabbed her coat and ran out the door as fast as she can. She had tears running down her face, and she didn't want to hear them argue anymore.

"Max! Dammit." Dean got up and threw his wrappers into the garbage. Taking one last sip of his beer, he grabbed his keys and began to walk out. But he stopped at the door and looked at Sam. "You know, if she were your daughter, I would lay my life down for her in an instant. I know you do the same for her. And she would do the same for us. That's what families do, they protect, help and are always there for each other, no matter what. And you know she's one hell of a runner. I can't track her on my own." Sam nodded when Dean finished. He grabbed his coat and followed Dean to the Impala.

Max continued running through the streets and yards. She didn't want Dean or Sam to find her. She knew where her father would look first. She avoid all the low populated areas and tried to blend into the crowd. Keeping her head down and sticking closely to the buildings.

Max never liked the fights the Dean and Sam had. Always yelling at each other over something. Even if it was just the radio station. She remembered when Sam was back hunting with her and Dean. How he always complained about the same old music that Dean like listening too. The box of old tapes that Dean left on the floor.

_"Really, Dean? It's the same music that dad listens too," Sam said as he went through the box. "Have you ever thought of getting a new collection?"_

_"Okay, new rule. Driver picks the music, while shot gun shuts his cake hole," Dean said. He looked in the mirror and saw little Max smiling. "Besides, Max loves the music. You don't hear her complaining. Right, Maxie?"_

_"Keep your cake hole shut, Uncle," young Max shouted. "You have no taste in music."_

_Dean and Sam laughed at her comment. "You tell him Max," Dean shouted as he turned his music up louder._

Max smiled at the memory, she was only ten years old then. She was a good little hunter at that age. Trained by John and Dean, how could she not be?

Max walked through the park trails. She always looked over her shoulder to make sure Dean or Sam were behind her. She was pretty sure she got them off her tail for a while. Soon, they'll figure out to search the park. Max stopped at a bench that was a distance from the road, but close enough to where she can hear the car pulled in. She some time to sit and enjoy the view of the lake. It was quiet, peaceful. Max enjoyed quiet scenery. It gave her time to gather her thoughts, to relax.

"Hello, Maxine," a low voice came from behind her. She jumped off the bench and pulled out her blade, only to find Castiel standing behind the bench.

"You gotta wear a bell or something, Cas," Max said. "And it's just Max, okay?" She put her blade back in her pouch and sat back down.

"What are you doing here? Your father is looking for you," Castiel said as he sat down next to Max. "Why did you run from him?"

"Why are you here? To take me back to dad?"

"That was my intention, until I saw that you looked troubled." Castiel looked at her, he can tell she was trying to suppress her tears. He didn't know what to do, so he just stayed there. "A thirteen year old shouldn't be out on her own." Max ignored him and continued starring out into the lake. "If you do no return soon, Dean will be worried." Max still didn't say anything. Castiel looked out to the lake and sat quietly, he didn't know what else to say to Max.

"Dad told me you brought him back from hell," Max said. She looked at Castiel, he nodded his head. "Thank you."

"I was only following orders."

"Still, you saved him. And I just waited to thank you for bringing my dad back. But you never said why you saved him."

"We have plans for Dean, Max."

"What kind of plans?"

"I cannot say. I am only following the orders given to me by my superiors."

"You're no fun," Max said as she crossed her arms. It was quiet between them for a bit, until she heard the roar of the Impala grow louder and closer. Both Max and Castiel turned around. "Well, that's my queue to start running again," Max said as she stood up.

"Where are you going," Castiel asked.

"Somewhere. See you, Cas," Max said as she ran off. Castiel watched as she vanished in the distance. He stayed at the bench until Dean and Sam found him.

"Hey, Cas. Did you see Max around," Dean asked.

"Yeah, she ran that way when she heard you guys coming," Castiel said as he pointed in the direction she ran to.

"Dammit, why didn't you stop her? Sam drive down that way, see you can cut her off," Dean ordered. Then he looked towards Castiel. "Did she tell you where she was going?"

"Somewhere."

Dean waited for more from Cas, "Yeah, that's very helpful. Thanks." Dean started to run in the same direction as Max. When he turned to look behind him, Cas was gone. "Fricken Angels," he muttered. He ran for a bit, then he stopped to catch his breath. After a minute, he started running again. While he ran, he thought about how he met his daughter for the very first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**It was fun typing this chapter, and difficult. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dean and Max meet for the first time!**

* * *

Dean was 17 years old when Max was born. He didn't know he had a daughter until she was around four years old. Max's mother was Karen Lynn and she didn't want Dean to be a part of Max's life. She only knew him for a few weeks in school then he left without saying a word to her. She wanted nothing more to do with him. But then, Max started asking question about her father, who he was and why he was never there. Karen had no choice. She had kept one of Dean's old numbers and decided to try and call him. She didn't think it would still work, the phone rang, but she was hoping for no answer.

"Hello," Dean's voice came through.

"Dean Winchester," Karen wasn't sure if she should continue the call.

"Who is this?"

"Umm, this is Karen. Karen Lynn from high school."

Dean was silent for a bit. "Oh yeah, I remember you. Your dad tried to kill me with a bat."

"Yeah, I'm that Karen," nervously laughing, she hoped that Dean wouldn't hang up. "I, um, have something to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

"Dean, you have…a daughter. Her name is Max and she's four years old," Karen said all at once so that she can get it out of her system. Dean went silent again. "She's beautiful, Dean, she has your eyes. She smart, and always asking about you."

"I don't…um are you sure she's mine," Dean stuttered. He didn't want to believe Karen.

"I'm sure, Dean. There was no one else after you, and you were my first." Dean went silent again. "Do you think you can come by? To meet her? She's always asking about you and she won't stop."

"Yeah, I think I can. Where are you at?"

"Same town. Same house."

"Do you promise that your dad won't have a bat this time?"

Karen laughed, "He won't, I promise."

When the day came, Karen was nervous, pacing around the house. She didn't know how Dean or Max would react to seeing each other. Max was sitting at the kitchen table, coloring and drinking a juice box. She didn't know that she was going to meet her father that day. Karen smiled at her daughter, she was deciding if she should tell Max that her dad was stopping by to meet her, or just to surprise her.

"Mommy look," Max shouted to her mother as if she was far away. "I drew you and me under a rainbow!" She held up her drawing, proud of her work and smiled.

"That's beautiful, Max. I love it," Karen leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "Why don't we hang it up on the fridge?" Max nodded and ran to the counter for the tape. Karen kneeled down and handed the picture to Max. Karen grabbed the tape and ripped off a couple strips. "Okay, hold as high as you can." Max jumped up on her toes, while Karen taped the paper to the fridge. "There. How does that look?"

Max ran to the kitchen table and tilted her head. "Its prefect," she laughed. She ran back to her mother and hugged her.

The doorbell rang, "Max, can you pick up your crayons, please?" Max nodded and ran to the table. Karen walked over to the front door and opened it. "Hello, Dean," Karen said nervously. She smiled at Dean, it was awkward. "Um, come in," Karen stepped aside as Dean walked in.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Dean said as he looked around. "Your parents aren't home?"

"They passed away a year ago. Car Accident," Karen explained. She closed the door and locked it.

"I'm sorry. At least your father won't kill me this time," Dean joked. It made Karen smile. "So, where is she?"

"Max is in the kitchen, picking up her crayons. Hold on, Max, when you're finished come in here. There's someone I want you to meet," Karen shouted to the kitchen. She and Dean took a seat on the couch in the family room. "You know, I'm really nervous about this," she confessed.

"Yeah, me too. I'm actually surprise you're letting me meet her," Dean said.

"Well, she was asking questions about you. I thought it would be best. She's a smart little girl," Karen said to Dean. He smiled at her.

Karen and Dean both looked up when they heard Max's little shoes run into the family room. Max stopped and starred at the strange man sitting on the couch. Karen held out her hand to her daughter. Max grabbed it and cautiously walked towards to the couch. "Mommy, who is this," Max asked and she was lifted into Karen's lap.

"Max, this is Dean," she introduced to Max. Karen looked at Dean, his eyes were watery, a small smile showed up on his face. "Max, this is your father." A big smile appeared on Max's face. Same with Dean. Karen starred at both of them, they had the same smile. Another trait that Max got from Dean, along with his eyes, and light colored hair.

"Hello, Max," Dean finally said. Suddenly, Max jumped off Karen's lap then into his. She wrapped her small arms around Dean's neck and hugged him for a long time. Dean hugged her back, he refused to let her go, wanting to keep holding his daughter. He was happy, even though they had just met, Dean felt like he had knew Max long before that.

Max let go and looked up to her father, "Hi, daddy!"

"Hi, Max."

Karen wiped away the tears that rolled down her face. It was a precious moment. She watched as Dean and Max talked to each other, smiling at each other. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Dean," Karen asked.

"Yeah, daddy, can you stay for dinner," Max repeated. She looked up to her father, waiting for an answer.

"Sure," Dean answered. "That way I can talk to you more." Dean lifted Max into the air and spun her around. When he put Max down, she ran to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna set the table," Max shouted. Karen and Dean followed her to the kitchen, Max was already on the counters getting the plastic plates from the cupboard. When she grabbed the plates, she tried to climb down with them.

"Be careful, Max," Karen ran to Max and grabbed her. When Karen let go of her, Max ran to the table and placed the plates at each chair. "She's excited. And a handful."

"She's beautiful," Dean said as he watched her run around the table, placing the silverware next to the plates.

"Well, I better get cooking. Does hamburgers sound good?"

"I'll get the grill started," Dean smiled.

Dean and Karen started cooking while Max played outside. She was always shouting to Dean, to watch her as she went down the slide, how high she can swing. She even showed him that she can climb the tree in the backyard.

"I can go really high," Max shouted.

"Max, be careful," Karen shouted. "Come down, it's time to eat."

"I'll get her," Dean said. He walked over to the tree, Max was sitting on the branch that was about Dean's height. "Come on, shrimp. Let's go eat." Dean turned around so his back was facing her. Max jumped on, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Max, go wash up while we finish setting up," Karen said. Dean knelt down so Max can get off. Karen watched as her daughter ran around the corner to the bathroom down the hall. "She has so much energy."

"Yeah, she does. She's one crazy little girl," Dean smiled at Karen. "Thank you, Karen."

The three sat down at the table, Dean made a burger for Max while Karen poured Pepsi into her small cup. Max had to sit up on her knees so she can reach her food. She looked at her plate, "Mommy, where's my bacon?"

"Oh, I forgot. Hold on, I think I have some left from breakfast," Karen got up and walked to the fridge. "Yep, right here. I'll warm it up."

"Wait, you like bacon on your sandwich," Dean asked Max. She nodded back to him.

"She won't eat her burgers without it," Karen complained. Dean smiled at Max, she really was his daughter.

"Don't you like bacon, daddy?"

"I love bacon. I can't live without it." Max laughed at her father.

Karen walked over to the table and placed the bacon on her burger. "Thanks, mommy. Do you want some?" Max passed the plate to Dean. The three talked all the way through dinner, Max was always asking questions to her father. He answered them the best he can. They talked and played all evening, Max showed Dean her room and all her toys. She showed Dean, everything in the house. Until it was time for Dean to leave, and time for Max to go to bed.

"But, I want you to stay," Max said sadly.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I have to go."

"But, daddy. Please, stay. I don't want you to go." Max began to cry. Karen or Dean didn't know how to explain to a little four year old that Dean can't live with them. Karen knew about his "job" and what he and his family does.

Dean knelt down and gave her a hug. "When's your birthday, Max?"

"July 13," Karen answered.

"That's not too far away. Maybe I can stop by for your birthday. If it's okay with your mother." Both Max and Dean looked up to Karen, she gave them a nod. "There, I'll be here for your birthday. Okay, Max?" Max wiped away her tears and nodded. "Okay, give me one more hug. You be good and take care of your mother."

Max suddenly ran off to the kitchen. Dean and Karen heard a scarping noise and the sound of something hitting the floor. They both looked at each other and quickly went to the kitchen. They found Max sitting on the floor with her crayons all over the floor with a piece of paper. Karen realized it was the picture that she drew earlier that day. Max quickly drew in another person under the rainbow along with her and her mom, she drew Dean holding Max's hand.

When she finished she ran up to Dean. "Take this with you! So you can see me every day," Max frantically waved the paper towards Dean. He took the paper from her and smiled. He loved it. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Maxie." He knelt down to hug his daughter again. After a bit, Dean let go of Max. They all walked out of the house together, Max and Karen stopped on the patio. Dean continued walking to the car that was waiting for. He took one more look at Max. She waved at him, he smile and waved back. He felt bad for leaving her. It hurt him to say good-bye. But he was coming back, but he already couldn't wait to see her on her birthday.

* * *

Dean stopped at the next bench. He didn't know how long he was running for. He knew he couldn't keep up with Max, why did he decide to run after her. The entire memory ran through his head, over and over again. Little Max, running around the house, and climbing trees. When the thought of her in a tree popped into his head, he looked up. Nothing. Worth a shot. He walked for a bit before he decided he should start running again. Then he looked out to the lake and found a person standing on the dock. Dean walked a little closer, it was Max. Finally caught up to her. He walked down the path that lead to the dock.

Max looked behind her and saw her dad walking towards here. He was already on the dock, so she couldn't run off. Dean walked up and stood behind her, looking out to the lake. "This is a good place to fish. Might need to come back here one day," Dean broke the silence.

"I don't know how."

"I can teach you." It was quiet between them again. Max finally sat down and starred out to the lake again. Dean stayed standing. "We should go back to the hotel. Grab a bite."

"What time is it?"

"Almost three."

"Just a few more minutes," Max said. "It's peaceful here, I like it. I always think of mom when I see a lake. She took me to one."

"I know, I was there for your sixth birthday. One of the best birthday's you told me."

"I had fun that day. I wished it would never end and that you wouldn't leave again." Dean was silent. Tears began to stream down her face. She wiped them away, hoping that Dean didn't see them. "Did you leave me, dad?"

"I had too, to save you and Sam. I had to make that deal. I had no other choice, Max."

"We could've found another way…"

"There was no other way. Sam was dying, and they were going to kill you. Making that deal was the only way to save you both." Dean waited for Max to say more. But, she remained quiet. "I'm sorry, Maxie. For making you go through all that alone. For leaving you. I thought about you every day down there. Not one minute went by where I didn't think about you. You brought me peace and hope that I would get out of there someday, Max. When I did, you were the first person I needed to see first."

Max suddenly jumped up and hugged Dean, crying. "I'm sorry. Sorry, I thought horrible things while you were gone. I thought that you made that deal, because you didn't want me anymore. That you hated me and didn't want to see me anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, baby girl. For leaving you," Dean tightly hugged his daughter, he started crying with her. "Don't you ever think that I hate you Max. Don't ever think that. I love you more than anything, Max. I can't imagine what life without you. I wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to you. Who would remember to bring me pie?" Dean tried to lighten the mood. He got a small laugh out of her.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Maxie." They hugged each other for a bit longer before he let go of her. They both looked at each other, Dean wiped away the tears of Max's face. Then smiles, "Let's go look for Sam, and figure this out together." Max nodded. They smiled at each other and walked back to the road.

When they made it to the road, they were laughing. Smiling at each other, like they had forgotten all that had happen that day. Sam was waiting for them with the Impala. When Max looked up to him, her smile disappeared, as did Dean's.

"Travis called, he needs help with a case over in Carthage, Missouri," Sam said to them. Dean looked up and glared at Sam.

Max looked up to her father, grabbing his hand. Dean looked at her, and nodded. "Alright, let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously, getting Max into the story is extremely hard! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack Montgomery scarfed everything down. Bite after bite. Spoon after spoon. Constant chewing and swallowing. Basically until there was nothing left on his plate. He continued eating until he realized that his wife was watching him.

"Jack, are you stoned?"

"What? It's delicious and I'm starving," he started to dump the mashed potatoes on to his plate, or what was left of them anyways. "Hey, do we have dessert?"

"It just so happens," she got up from the table and started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe? Are you gonna finish your steak?"

"Seriously? You had two already?"

"I don't know, I'm just hungry." He used his knife to get her steak to his plate.

"Or you have tape worm?"

"Please, I never felt better."

Later that night, Jack was in his bathroom, brushing his teeth, until a loud crack came from his body. He started to collapse but he grabbed the sink to keep himself from hitting the ground. He cried as his bones were moving under his skin. His spine moved, shifted and morphed. After a minute or so, it was all over. He didn't know what was going on, he turned his back to the mirror and saw nothing changed or so he thought.

* * *

"I can't believe it…mom a hunter," Sam asked. The trio were on their way to Carthage, Missouri. Dean told the story to Sam, and Max sat in back listening to the tale again.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I haven't saw for myself," Dean said. "That woman can kick some ass. She almost took me down."

"I probably wouldn't have stood a chance," Max said from the back. She sat up and rested her head on the back of their seat.

"No, she would've killed you," Dean smiled to Max through the rear view mirror.

"How did she look? Was she happy," Sam continued asking questions.

"She was awesome, funny and smart. So hopeful. And dad too, until of course," Dean was cut off when Sam sighed. "What?"

"It's just that, mom and dad, and our grandparents too, were all murdered so that Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?"

Dean and Max looked at each other then back to Sam. "Uncle, dad never said anything about the demon blood…how did you know," Max asked.

"I knew for about a year now."

"A whole year," Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you."

"You know you've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But you don't have to tell me anything, its fine."

"Dean…"

"Please don't start arguing again," Max said sadly. "We were just starting to be friends again…" Max looked at her father and gave him a small smile. He nodded and smiled back to her. "I'm hungry. Are we there yet?"

"Max, I swear if you start that up again, I will throw you out the window while we're still moving," Dean scowled.

"Jerk."

"_Jerk,_" Dean mimicked.

"I thought you said you don't want any more fighting, Max," Sam asked.

"…shut up…" Dean and Sam laughed at her. "Seriously, though. I'm hungry again."

* * *

Jack ran down his stairs the next day, and quickly went to the kitchen fridge. "Hey, Babe, when's dinner?"

"Forty five minutes," she shouted from another room.

"I'm starving!"

"Jack, a delicious non-microwave, not take out, homemade dinner is coming." Jack looked through his fridge and found nothing to eat. He wandered through the kitchen, not knowing that the Winchesters were watching him from outside of his house.

"You sure that's him," Max asked as she looked through her binoculars. "He looks pretty normal to me."

"It's the only Jack Montgomery in the town," Sam answered.

"And we're looking for," Dean asked.

"I don't know. Travis said to look for anything weird about him."

"Weird? Okay, well we seen big weird, little weird…"

"And weird with crazy on top," Max added in.

"But this guy, come on, this guy is boring."

"I don't know, Dean. Travis sounded pretty sure about this one," Sam said. They looked back to the house.

Jack leaned on the counter, forty five minutes is a long time for him. He couldn't wait. He quickly opened the fridge and grabbed chicken that was wrapped in tin foil. He quickly dug into the food, eating that white meat, fat and bones. When he finished with that, he grabbed a package of raw meat. Grabbing it by the handful and stuffing it in his mouth. Licking his fingers and using them to shovel the raw meat into his mouth. Looking behind him constantly, making sure his wife wasn't behind him. When he heard the sound of his wife's voice, he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"I think that qualifies as weird," Sam said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Max gagged from the back seat.

Max was green, vowing she will never eat meat again. That she will go vegetarian for the rest of her live all the way to the hotel. Dean rolled his eyes, he heard her say that a hundred times before after a case gets bloody. When they walked into their room, Travis was sitting at the table waiting with a bottle of beer.

"Travis," Dean shouted and turned to Sam. "See Sam, told ya we should've hid the beer."

"Smart ass, get over here," Travis got up and hugged the boys. "Good to see ya…man you got tall kid! Man, how long has it been?"

"Gotta be at least ten years."

"Hey, are you still a mathlete?"

"Yep, sure is," Dean said.

"Man, it's been too long. Look at ya, grown men. John would've been proud of ya. And who is this over here," Travis looked at Max standing next to Dean.

"I'm Max," she held out her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Maxine," Travis shook her hand.

"Just Max, and I'm his daughter," she pointed up to Dean.

"Yeah, I can see it. You two look the same," Travis said as he looked at the two of them.

"Except that I'm ten times cuter and smarter than him," she said. Dean smacked the back of her head.

"I believe it," Travis laughed. "John would be damn proud of the three of you. Sticking together like this."

"Yeah, thick as thieves, the three of us. Nothing more important than family," Dean said as he wrap his arm around Max's shoulder and Sam's.

"This is awkward," Max said quietly.

"I don't care," Dean said proudly.

"Well, sorry I'm late for the dance boys…and gal. Thanks for helping out and old man. As you can see, I'm a little short-handed. So, did you track down Montgomery?" Just the sound of his name made Max cringe.

"Yeah, we found him at his home," Sam said.

"So?"

"Well, he had a Hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger that he forgot to cook," Dean looked at Max sitting on the bed, she was turning green again.

"That's him alright."

"What's him," Max asked.

"Boys, we got a Rougarou on our hands," Travis said.

"A Rougarou," Dean repeated. "Is that made up? That sounds made up."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers – rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works," Travis explained.

"Wormy skin," Max repeated. "Yeah, I'm gonna be sick."

"Well, that isn't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cell phone on his belt," Dean said.

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human for all intents and purposes."

"So, what, they go through some kind of metamorphosis," Sam asked.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly," Travis started explaining what a Rougarou is to the three. How hungry they can get. How they can eat anything at first. "Then, they'll want long pig."

"Long pig," Max and Dean had to ask.

"He means human flesh," Sam explained to them.

"And that's my word of the day," Dean smiled until he seen Max run to the bathroom. "Damn."

"She gonna be alright," Travis asked.

"She might've had a bad burger on the way down, watch Mr. Rougarou eat pink slime and now long pig," Dean said.

"Anyways, it only takes one bite of long pig before they completely turn. Eyes, skin, teeth the works, they all change. They never go back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. Our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train," Travis continued explained.

"Well, how did you find this guy if he's a walking, taking human," Dean asked.

"Let's just say it runs in his family. Killed his daddy back in '78. Guy mangled up eight bodies before I put him down. They guy was a dentist, had a cadillac and a pregnant wife. She put the boy up for adoption. I don't think I would've had the heart to kill the boy. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man."

Max came out of the bathroom and fell to the nearest bed. "How you doing, Maxie," Dean asked.

"Shut up, dad. So, if he does change, how do we kill them?" Max asked.

"We torch them," Travis answered.

"Well, wanna go with me on a supply run, Max," Dean asked.

Jack sat alone in the bar, eating up the peanuts in the dish and asking for one more drink. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He left his wife after she cut her finger, and wouldn't take her to the hospital. He didn't know what was going on, he seen blood before but this time, he couldn't even look at it.

"Hey, babe, wanna have a drink with me," Jack looked down to the other side of the bar and saw a random drug trying to hit on a woman.

"No, thanks. I'm waiting for someone," she tried to tell him. The drunk leaned closer to sniff her hair, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I don't see him here. Have a drink with me," he slurred.

"No, thanks."

"Hey, douche bag," Jack shouted. "She doesn't want to have a drink with you, so leave her alone."

The drunk glared at Jack, "What did you say?"

Jack got up and walked to the woman and the drunk. "I said leave her alone." He was twice the size compared to Jack. Taller and cocky.

"You really want to do this, Guy?"

"You know what," Jack smiled. "I think I do." The drunk tried to punch Jack's face. Instead, Jack caught his fist and broke it. Making an awful cracking sound and the bone was sticking out. The drunk screamed and cried in pain while Jack ran out of the bar.

* * *

"So, fire, huh," Dean said as he, Max and Travis put together homemade flame throwers out of mini kerosene tanks.

"Yeah, only way I found to kill this monsters," Travis said. "Deep fry'em."

"Well, that's going to be…horrible," Dean said.

"Is that what you did to Jack's father," Max asked.

"Uh-huh."

Sam walked into the room with a handful of papers. "Not wasting anytime huh," Sam said.

"Got none to waste," Travis said, finishing up his flame thrower. "If the guys hulks out, we won't be finding bodies. Just remains."

Sam walked to the table and pulled a chair next to Max. She shifted a little in her seat, moving closer to Dean, putting space between her and Sam. "Umm, what if he doesn't hulk out? See, I did a little homework. I did some research on the lore of Rougarous."

"My thirty years of experience isn't good enough for you," Travis asked, he was feeling rather insulted. Sam tried to correct himself, trying not to insult Travis any further. Stuttering on his words, but he insulted Travis even more.

"Sam loves to do research. He really does. He even sleeps with it, if you believe it or not," Dean said. "It's a sickness. Right, Max?"

"Yeah, he loves doing research," Max tried to force herself to make a little smile.

"Look, everything you said checked out, of course. But I found some interesting stories about people, who have the Rougarou gene," Sam explained. Max finished her torch and listened to Sam's story very closely. "See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"So we don't need to kill this guy then," Max asked.

"Maybe. If they don't eat human flesh, then they don't fully transform."

"So basically, go vegetarian or something like that," Max looked at Travis, he wasn't listening to Sam, not even going to take his advice.

"Yeah, or eat a lot of raw meat, not…"

"Long Pig," Dean finished. Sam nodded, making Dean feel proud of himself. Using his new word of the day. Max rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry, but those are fairy tales," Travis sighed. "The fact is, every Rougarou I ever saw or heard of, took that one bite." Travis poured himself a cup of coffee.

"But, that doesn't mean that Jack will," Max said. "I think we should just talk to him, maybe explain what happening. I think it's worth a shot."

"So what, Maxine? We just wait for a body count? Is that what we do," Travis glared at down to Max.

"First of all, it's just Max. And second, if we do tell him what's going on, maybe he can fight it," Max snapped back. She didn't really like Travis at all. To her, he was an egotistical ass, and one who always think he was right. The tension between the two grew, and Max wasn't going to back down.

"Max does have a point," Sam said. "It really is worth a shot."

Travis looked at the two, "Have you three ever been hungry? I mean, never-eaten-in-days hungry?"

"Yeah," Dean said, finally looking away from the papers that Max handed to him.

"Alright then, what if someone placed a nice, juice steak in front of you, will you walk away?" The three looked at each other. Max could tell the Dean started to drool a bit, and she gave him a nasty look. "That's what we are to him now, meat. And probably dessert," Travis gestured to Max. "I'm sorry, but that's just pure instinct. Everything in nature's go to eat. You think he won't kill anyone because you think he's nice?"

"We don't know, but I won't kill him, unless he does something _worth_ killing for," Max raised her voice. Max glared at Travis. Dean looked at her, he was surprised at how she stood up to Travis. If looks could kill, he was glad he wasn't in Travis' position. "I'll be in the car," Max grabbed her bag and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Your daughter may be cute," Travis said to Dean. "But she sure is stupid, thinking that a Rougarou can change just by talking to him."

"Look, we don't know if he will or not. It's worth a shot though," Dean gather up his things and walked towards the door. He stopped, "If you ever insult my daughter in front of me like that again, the Rougarou won't be the only thing I'm Bar-Ba-Queuing today," He threatened, then he left the room, with Sam following closely behind.

The car ride to Montgomery's house didn't help Max's mood at all. Not only was she mad a Travis, not she was angry with Dean and Sam arguing again. She decided not to become a part of it this time. Dean told her that he would work it out, but he was only making things worse. Even when they pulled over to, she stayed in the car, trying to block out the shouting. If only she had charged her Ipod the night before, it would've helped her a little bit. She heard Sam call himself a freak, Max would've chosen the word monster to describe her uncle. Everything that happened with Ruby, replayed over and over again in her mind.

Finally, they finished fighting for the moment and continued driving to Jack's house. Dean looked at his daughter through the mirror, he saw her wipe away the few tears that slid down her face. Max hoped that her father wouldn't see her silently cry in the back seat.

Jack stood in his back yard, watering the plants and starring off in the distance. He didn't know he was overwatering the flowers, or how long he stood there. He didn't even here the Winchesters come through the back gate.

"Jack Montgomery? I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean, and my niece, Max," Sam introduced. "We need to talk."

Jack looked at the three, especially Max. Max caught his gaze, and shifted a little closer to Dean. "About?"

"About you. About how you're changing," Sam answered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're probably feeling your bones shift under your skin. And your appetite's reaching, you know, hungry hungry hippo levels. How am I doing so far," Dean jumped in.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're people who know a little something about something," Dean answered.

"We're here to help you," Max said. "Please, just hear what we have to say." Max looked up at Jack, hoping that he would listen. After a while, Dean and Sam were explaining to Jack what he is, and what he's about to become. During that time, Max sat down on the ground, listening to the conversation going on between the three.

"A-a what," Jack asked, he couldn't say the word.

"A Rougarou. It sounds made up, I know. But believe me, it's not," Dean said.

"Alright, I noticed certain thing. Some strange things, I mean. But, I don't know, I'm sick or something," Jack tried to push the Rougarou idea away.

"Your father was one of these thing," Jack looked towards Sam. "Your real father, he passed it on to you."

Jack didn't believe them, shaking his head and trying to piece everything together. "What? No, are you guys even hearing yourselves right now? You guys sound_"

"Let's skip the whole 'You Guys Sound Crazy' shall we," Dean jumped in. "You're hungry, Jack."

"And you'll only get hungrier," Max said. "Soon, you'll be hungry for_"

"Long pig," Dean cut Max off, so that he can use his new word. Jack didn't understand what he meant.

"He means, human flesh," Max added. She glared up at her dad for cutting her off. Jack started to deny everything they told him. "But, Jack, it doesn't have to be like that. You can fight it off, others have by eating lots of raw meat."

"We're not going to lie to you, it's not going to be easy. You'll probably feeling like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey," Dean added in. "But you have to say no. Or_"

"Or what?"

"Once you feed, them it's all over. And then we'll have to stop you," Sam said bluntly. The thought of setting the man on fire made Max feel uneasy. She didn't want to kill him.

"Stop me? My dad, did somebody stop him," Jack looked down towards Max. She nodded sadly, and broke eye contact with Jack. "Get off my property. Right now. If I see you three here again, I'm calling the cops."

"Jack, please," Max pleaded. "Your wife, and everyone you know, are in danger."

"Now," Jack shouted, causing Max to jump and made the neighbor next door looked to their direction. The three began to leave the way they came. Max looked at Jack one last time before she closed the gate. He was confused, everything was thrown at him. She felt sorry, and she hoped that he wouldn't take that one bite.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack wondered the streets for hours, going over everything that the Winchesters told him. He didn't want to believe them. Then he thought of Max, that last look she gave him before they left his property. A sad, broken look. He ran his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do next. When a bench was near, Jack sat down and checked the messages on his phone. All of them were from Michelle. When he finished, he looked up and saw a lady, undressing in front of the window. He watched, as she let down her hair, undid her top, and closed the curtains, blocking his view. He watched and starred at her, he wanted her more than anything. He started walking towards her building, and began climbing.

The next street over, Dean, Sam and Max quickly tried grabbed their torches. "Dammit, Jack. Say no," Sam said under his breath.

"Max, you stay here," Dean ordered.

"But, Dad!"

"No buts, and lock the doors," Dean and Sam hopped out of the car and ran towards the building.

Max sat in the back and watched as her father and uncle run inside the building. She looked up to the building and saw Jack climbing the fire escape. He climbed to the very top where that woman's apartment was, he perched himself at the window and looked inside.

Jack watched her walk in her underwear. She took off her bra and walked to her closet to grab a t-shirt.

"Jack, please say no," Max said as she watched him.

Jack continued watching the lady, when she turned off the light to her room, all that he saw was his reflection. He saw his own eyes, turning red, he saw himself turning into the monster that the Winchesters told him he would become. "No, no, no," Jack said he gritted his teeth. He turned, and started climbing down the fire escape.

Max watched as Jack climb down the ladder. "Thank God," Max sighed. She watched him as he ran off to the distances, disappearing into the darkness. "Maybe I should tell dad," Max grabbed her cell phone and typed in Dean's number. Before pressing the green phone, she looked up to the doors and saw Dean and Sam running out of the building. She quickly unlocked the doors and watched as Dean and Sam jumped into the car.

"He wasn't there," Sam said.

"He ran that way," Max pointed in the direction that Jack ran off to.

"And you didn't call us," Dean shouted.

"Well, I was going too, then you came running out. What did you guys do in there?"

"We should go, before the police come," Sam told Dean.

"Yeah," Dean started the car, and quickly drove off in the same direction as Jack did.

"Never mind, I don't want to know," Max sat back in her seat. "Please tell me you didn't traumatize the poor woman." Neither of them said anything. Max sat in silence until they got to Jack's house. Max sat up, and looked out of the window and saw Travis' truck parked across from them. "Dad, Travis is here."

"Great," Dean got out of the car with his torch. Max followed close to Dean and Sam up to front door. Sam was the first one into the house, with Dean and Max behind. The first thing Max saw was the puddle of blood in the living room.

"Dad," Max said quietly, they followed the trail the led to behind the couch, where a pile of raw flesh was. "Is...that…Travis," Max gagged.

"Yeah, well, what's left of him anyways," Dean said. He put his arm around Max and pushed her behind him. So that she won't have to look at the flesh anymore.

"I'm sorry, dad…I thought, if we talked to Jack, he would change. This is all my fault," Max said. She turned to the hallway and saw a figure run towards her. "Dad!" Suddenly, Max was thrown into the wall, hitting her head, she was out cold before she hit the ground.

"Max!" Dean was next, Jack jumped on his back and slammed him into the coffee table, blood began to drip onto the glass from his head.

Sam quickly tried to light his torch, but he was shoved to the ground. Jack jumped on top of him, hitting him with his gas canister a couple times before everything for him goes black.

Sam started to wake up, he looked up and saw coats hanging above him. He got up suddenly and tried to open the door, locked. He ignored the pain from his beating to the head and pressed his head to the door to listen to the other side. "Dean? Max?!"

"They can't come to the phone right now," Jack answered. Blood and tears were all over his face. His skin was worm like, and his eyes were blood red.

"Jack! If you hurt either of them, I swear to God!"

"Calm down," Jack shouted. He looked towards the closet. "Your niece is alive. And so is you brother. But not if you don't calm down!" Jack looked towards Dean, then to Max near the stairs. Jack walked over to pick her up. Then he walked over to the couch and laid her down next to Dean. He didn't want to hurt her in the first place. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Alright, Jack, listen. We can figure this out, okay? Just open the door," Sam said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we'll have a brainstorming session together," Jack scoffed.

"Jack, please."

"I don't think so. After what you did?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You sent your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive!"

"What? Why?" Sam grabbed a metal coat hanger. He quickly unraveled the metal to pick the closet lock.

Jack hesitated, pondering whether or not to tell them his wife was pregnant. "He didn't say. I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves."

"Listen to me. You got to believe. We never would've hurt her, okay?"

Jack crawled over to Dean, smelling his blood that dripped onto the table. Hearing his heartbeat, Jack dragged his fingers in the small puddle of blood and licked them. "Oh, God, I'm so hungry."

"Jack don't do this," Sam said as he began to pick the lock.

"I can't ever see my family again," Jack said sadly. "You three, and your friend, you made me into this!" His shouting stirred Max, she slowly began to wake up. Her head hurt, she was dizzy. She rubbed her hand on the back of her head and felt a bump where it was hit. Jack watched her, closely.

"No one's making you kill us. Listen to me, you got this dark pit inside you, I know. Believe me, I know," Sam said. "But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster."

"Have you seen me lately?"

"It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do."

Max looked over to Jack, blinking a few times, waiting for her vision to clear the fog. She watch Jack gag and groan from the pain of his hunger. Then he looked towards Dean, getting closer to his neck. "Don't touch him," Max shouted. Jack shot up, and glared towards Max, making her freeze in her place.

"Jack!" Sam finally broke out of the closet. Seeing Sam is more of a threat, Jack jumped towards Sam. He quickly smacking the lighter and canister out of his hand and slammed into the wall, with both hands around his neck.

Max saw the lighter and the canister slide into the living room. She quickly got up and ran around the coffee table and grabbed them. Dean slowly began to wake up enough to see Max run past him in his blurred vision. "Uncle, move!" Max shouted. Jack let go of his grip and turned towards Max, looking at the flame of the lighter, then to Max's sad look on her face. "I'm sorry," she said as Dean started to sit up and looked towards her direction. He and Sam watched as Max set Jack ablaze, hearing him scream from the pain. Once he was on the ground, Max lowered her arms, watched him slowly die.

Once the flames began to die down, Max fell to her knees starring in horror at body that she set on fire. She had hoped that he wouldn't turn into this. To her, she was one that got Travis killed and nearly got Michelle murdered. All because she believed in fairy tales and monsters turning into nice people. Max killed other monsters that she hunted with her family before this, but this one she thought she can save, by just talking to him. She looked up towards her father who was standing right beside her. Her wide, teary eyes that were filled if horror and sadness broke Dean. "Dad…"

Dean knelt down in front of her, and hugged her, letting Max cry on his shoulder," It's okay, Maxie. Everything will be okay."

"No it won't. I killed him," Max cried. "I killed him, and Travis. And I almost got you and uncle killed too. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I'm just a complete idiot." She gripped Dean's jacket tightly.

"No, no, no. You're not, Max. You're not stupid. You did what you had to do. You saved our asses," Dean tried hold back his tears, "Don't blame yourself. You did fine, you tried, It's all that matters."

Sam walked over to Max and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Max, don't say that about yourself. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I'm the one who did the research. You saved us." Seeing that Max wasn't getting any better he walked towards the window, and looked out. "We should go, before the police come."

"Yeah," Dean tried to get up, but Max wasn't going to loosen her grip anytime soon. So, he placed one arm around her back and the other under her legs and carried her towards the door. "Sam, get the door."

Once they were outside, Dean quickly reached into his pocket for his keys and tossed them over to Sam. Sam ran to the passenger door and opened it for Dean. Once he and Max were in and out of the way, Sam shut the door for them and quickly went to the driver side and started the car then drove off.

Dean held Max tightly while she slept on him. It was quiet in the car, while they drove far away from Carthage, Missouri. Just the roar of the engine was the only thing that was making noise.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Dean finally broke the silence. "You know, I've been kind of hard on you lately."

"Don't worry about it, Dean," Sam said.

"It's just that, your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me_"

"If it's all the same," Sam cut him off, "I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Wait, what? You don't want to walk? You?"

"There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand."

"Why don't you try?"

"I can't. Because this blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something that I've got to deal with."

"…not alone," a small voice said. Max raised her head slightly and looked towards Sam. "I'm sorry, for thinking you're the monster, Uncle. I'm sorry, and I love you," Max said tiredly.

Sam smiled at his niece's apology, he reached over and held her hand. "Everything will be okay, Maxie. I'm stopping, I'm done with it. For you." Sam looked over to Max, and smiled.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Dean gently flicked her nose, smiling down at her.

"You two were talking too loud as usual," Max said before she drifted back to sleep. Dean and Sam smiled at her, remembering back to when she was little. Whenever she would sleep while they held her after a scary case. Some things never change.

* * *

A few cases popped up here and there. They did what they did of course. Saving people, hunting things, continuing the family business. Max was always following her father's footsteps, like she always has. People don't know Max as well as Dean and Sam. How she always tried to figure out ways to get around roadblocks, she was stealthy and fast. Smart and funny, good with any blade or gun. The average hunter traits. But, she also loved to take pictures of the nice people that she met during jobs. Of the scenery, and of her family on a good time. There are three things that she would never leave behind; her knife, her necklace that Dean made for her, and her camera. When she developed her pictures, she would stick them in her notebook, writing down where there were at, and what the case was.

One for her favorite pictures she has was her sixth birthday party. A picture that her John took for her. Even when she was little she always ran around with a camera. It with her, Dean, Sam and Karen, at the lake. Max had her long hair in a fluffy bun, she wore a baby blue dress that was soaked from the lake. Dean had a tiara placed on his head, and his face he made towards the camera was total defeat. Sam and Karen were behind them, Sam pointed and laughed at Dean, while Karen only smiled. It was one of her favorite memories.

A new picture was added to the book. A few of them actually. Oktoberfest, where people were disappearing. Bodies were found with bites to the neck, and a witness who claims it was a vampire, dressed like Dracula, a mummy, and a werewolf. Like the monsters from the old movies. During the case, they found out they were dealing with a shape shifter. They replaced they bullets and knives with pure silver. During the job, Max wanders the town looking for clues that would help, but mainly she enjoyed the festival than doing her job. Until she found out her dad went missing.

"Trick or treat," Max said when Dracula opened the door.

"Little girl, it is not Halloween yet," He was confused, Max wasn't in costume but she held out her school bag for the treats.

"It never hurts to practice, you know. Why are you dressed as Dracula then?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I guess it never hurts to practice? Hold on, let me see what I have, Little Girl," Dracula left Max at the door. Then Max turned to the bushed and flickered her flash light to Sam. She watched him run across the yard and to the back, just in time before Dracula came back to the door. "I have a can of pepsi, and an apple."

Max held out her bag while he placed it in there gently. "Thank you," Max said and she ran off to the next house. She heard the door close, then she ran to the back of the house, where Sam was waiting. "Find a way in?"

"Yeah," Sam picked the lock to the back door, Max pulled her gun out of her back and quickly opened her can of pepsi. "Okay, Max, I…really?"

"Oh, did you want the first sip," Max held the can over to Sam. But he rolled his eyes and went into the house first. Max took one last drink and threw the can into the bushes. She followed closely to Sam, then stood at the stair case that lead to the basement. "Uncle," she whispered. Max was the first to go down the steps with Sam behind. When she reached the platform, the first thing she saw was Dean strapped down to a table. "Dad?"

"Max, Sam. Thank, God. The guy was just about to Frankenstein me," Dean said as Sam undid his locks. Max and Sam looked at the clothes he was wearing.

"Hey there, Handsome," Sam laughed.

"Shut up," then a flash blinded him for a second. Dean looked towards Max who took a few more pictures of Dean and Sam. In every picture, Sam was pointing and laughing at Dean, while Dean gave his usual pissed off look. "Alright, you're both grounded," Dean said as he walked towards the door. Max and Sam gave each other a high five, and snickered behind Dean's back. Max handed Dean his gun, and she pulled out her knife from her boot.

They found the room where Jamie was being held at. Sam was the first to enter the room and found her passed out of the bed. He walked over towards her and suddenly he was throw into a fake wall and hit another wall behind it.

"You will never win, Van Helsing," Dracula shouted towards Sam. Dean and Max tried to sneak up behind him. "Ah," he pushed Dean back to the door and grabbed Max by her neck. "If it isn't the Little Trick or Treat Girl," He started to tighten his grip around Max's throat. Dean comes up behind him and kicks the back of his legs, letting Max fall to the ground, gasping for air. "You too, Harker, will die."

"You're gonna wish you never did that to my daughter when I'm through with you," Dean said. He tried to jump for the gun on the floor, but Dracula punched him in the face, causing him to fall backwards again. Dracula hissed, but then, two bullet holes through his chest.

"Silver?" Dracula turned around and saw Jamie holding Dean's gun. "It was beauty, who killed the beast. No, Mina, do not weep," he said. "Perhaps this is how the movies should end," Dracula sighed one last time before dying.

"That was weird," Max coughed. She got up and help Dean stand up. Then she walked over to Jamie. "Hey, can you take picture of me and my dad in the ridiculous outfit he's wearing?

"Jamie, please say_"

"Sure," Jamie laughed.

Max gave her a large smile. "Oh, wait!" Max ran over to Sam and brought him over to where Dean was standing. Jamie got the camera ready. Max looked up at Dean was pouting, "Dad, smile!"

"Okay, ready? Three, two, one!"

The next day, Max went and got her picture developed. She was so proud of her pictures, they were the first time in a long time they were all smiling and happy. Max shuffled through them, smiling at each one.

"Hey, there you are," Sam said from behind causing her to jump.

"Hi, Uncle. Sorry. I had to get these developed so that I can clear my card. Wanna see," Max handed the small packet.

"These are good." Sam handed them back to Max. "We're about ready to leave. Dean is just saying good-bye to Jamie."

"Okay," Max place her pictures in her bag and followed Sam to the car. On the way over, they laughed about Dean in his outfit the night before. Dean heard them laughing about him and gave them a mean look.

"Oh, we got you a gift," Sam said as he reaching into the back of the car to grab a paper bag. Max took it from him and pulled out a book with markers and pens. She stared at it, she knew what it was. Because she always wanted one for her pictures, they bought her a scrap book. Max set it on top of the car and hugged them both

"Thank you, I love it." Max grabbed her tattered notebook that was on her seat and the very first picture she wanted in her new book was the one with her mother and Dean.

"Hey, I remember this. It was the first time I met you," Sam smiled. "You were turning six right?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite. It's the only one of mom I have. The rest were burnt with the house…this was the only one I saved," Max said. She grabbed the picture from Sam and taped it to the very first page. She smiled and closed her book.

"Wait, what are you going to title it," Sam asked.

"Some pictures don't need titles, I think. The picture itself is worth a thousand words. It can be called whatever you think," Max said.

"Well, let's hit the road. Find a place to get some lunch," Dean said.

"Hold on," Max was titling her scrap book. "I have to give my book a name."

"What are you going to call it," Sam moved closer to her and smiled at the words she written.

"The Family Business."

* * *

**I apologize for the slow updating, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I took out a majority of the Monster Movie episode and I apologize. Still, I hope you enjoyed ot all around. I am extremely excited to write Max into Yellow Fever. They question is how? Ideas? Inbox me and thank you for the reviews. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, Yellow Fever episode is up. I am really trying to make this good for you guys. I hope you enjoy reading my story and I hope you enjoy having Max into the family. If you have any questions about Max Winchester or anything, inbox me or something. =)**

* * *

The roar of the Impala echoes through the town of Rack Ridge, Colorado. Dean and Sam were dressed as the usual FBI agents under the names of Tyler and Perry, investigating the death of Frank O'Brian, age 44 and died from a heart attack three days ago. It seemed very unusual, perfectly healthy and a marathon runner. Dean and Sam insisted that the coroner perform an autopsy of O'Brian.

"First body," the coroner asked.

"Far from it," Dean said as he and Sam watch the coroner cut into O'Brian's chest.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Can you hand me those rib cutters over there?" Dean reach over to the table and handed them to the man, he began cutting. The smell of the dead flesh were getting to the two. The sound of flesh being torn, and snipping of muscles and nerves didn't help at all. All they thought was how people handle such a job, cutting up the bodies without a thought or care. And how they were thankful that Max wasn't there with them.

Dean looked over to the hands of the dean man, and saw a light tan line of his finger. "Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think that Frank was married."

"Ain't my department."

Sam reached over and lifted up the arm, under the wrist were scraps and deep gashes. "Any idea on how he got these?"

"You know, when you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. The body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground," the coroner said, as he dug through the man's chest to get to the heart. "Huh. I can't find any blockage in any other of the major arteries." The man gripped the heart tighter and pulled it out of the chest. Dean gagged a bit, and was very thankful that Max wasn't there. "Heart looks pretty damn heathy. Hold that a second would you?" He dropped the heart into Dean's hands. He looked at the heart like it was going to jump at him and eat his face. Sam only smiled at Dean's suffering, he was glad he didn't have to hold it. Then suddenly, red liquid hit Sam directly in the face. "Oh sorry, spleen juice." After seeing Sam, Dean felt pretty good about himself holding the heart, he only smiled.

Max sat on the hood of the Impala, eating a meatball sub that she got from the restaurant next to the Coroner's office. She looked through her new scrap book, looking at the pictures that she was proud of. She was trying to think of some titles for her pictures, but nothing came to mind. She looked up and seen her uncle and dad walk over towards her. "Took long enough."

"We had the guy do an autopsy on the victim," Sam said.

"Why didn't he do one before?"

"Well, he died of a heart attack, but there was nothing wrong with his heart. It was healthy."

"Weird," Max took a bite of her sub and looked up and saw the two look at her sub then gagged a bit. "What's wrong with you two? It's only a meatball sub," she pushed it up to their faces.

Dean couldn't even look at it. "Where did you get that?"

"At the place next to the office," Max said as she pointed with her sub. "It's really good. Do you want one?"

"No, and why would they put the place next to where they store dead people? For all we know, it could be long pig you're eating," Dean complained.

Max down at her sub, looked it over then grabbed a meatball. She only shrugged, "Oh well, it's still good." She threw the meat ball into her mouth and chewed it proudly.

"Give me that," Dean snatched the sub from her and threw it in the nearest garbage can. Max got off the hood and walked over the can, Dean hoped that she wouldn't reach in and continuing eating it.

Instead she looked down at it in a sad way. "Until next time, my love. You were delicious." She walked over back to the car, licking her fingers, trying to savor the sauce from the meatball. "So, where to now," she asked, walking up to Dean and Sam.

"Well, were going to go the police station and asked the sheriff some questions," Sam said. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Do you want me to wait here again?"

"How about outside of the police station? I don't feel comfortable with you waiting alone over here," Dean said before Sam could say anything. Max and Sam gave him a strange look, why so suddenly did he care for Max being left alone while they went off to investigate. They done it a thousand times.

"Oh…um okay," Max was unsure. She looked towards Sam, he only shrugged. "Well, lead the way then."

They began walking towards the station. Dean walked a little bit ahead of them, leading the way. "What's wrong with him, Uncle," Max whispered. All she got back was another shrug. Then Dean suddenly stopped at a street crossing. "Dad?"

"The street looks busy," Dean said as a few cars drove by. "Hold my hand until we get across."

"What?! Dad, it's a small town with little to no traffic_"

"Max, I don't want you getting ran over. Now hold my hand." Max slowly reached up and held Dean's hand while they walked across the street. Even though people didn't know her, she felt embarrassed that she had to hold Dean's hand. She tried to let go of it once they made it across, but Dean still held on until they got to the station. "Are you going to be okay out here by yourself," he asked Max.

"Really, dad? I'm thirteen, I can handle myself."

Suddenly Dean hugged her tightly refusing to let go. "If you need anything or something happens, we'll be in here. Okay?" Max slowly nodded, giving Sam a confused look. She was definitely confused, as was Sam. Finally, he let go and walked into the station. When he was out of site, Max looked at Sam and mouthed 'What the Hell' to him.

Max waited outside of the station, sitting on the bench under a tree. Growing bored, she decided to climb the tree, just for the hell of it. She walked around the tree to find a good place to start climbing. Once she got up to the first branch, it was only six feet above the ground, she wanted to go higher. She stood up and tried to reach for the next branch.

"Max!" She lost her grip when she heard she name shouted, she quickly caught herself and hung to the branch she was previously on. Then she let go, and fell two feet before her hit the ground. "Max!" She looked up and saw Dean running to her. "What were you doing!? You could've gotten hurt!"

"Just climbing the tree, dad," Max explained. "I always climbed trees and you never cared before."

"Well, I care now! I don't want you doing it again," Dean ordered. He looked at her arms and hands. Looking for cuts and bruises. Nothing, he sighed in relief. "Let's go, we're going to question Frank O'Brian's neighbor, he was the last person to see him alive." Dean grabbed her hand again and started walking towards the car. Once they were a block from the car, he suddenly stopped. "I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there," he said quietly. Max and Sam looked over to the car and saw a group of teenage boys around the Impala, then back to Dean. "Let's walk this way," he said, dragging Max along with him.

They drove to Mark Hutchins' house, during the way, Max and Dean had an argument about why Max never wore her seatbelt. It lasted the whole ride, and Sam decided to not get involved this time. He only took Max's ipod from her, and listened to her music, placing the volume its maximum. They introduce themselves to Mark and told them that it was bring their daughter to work day. Mark gave them a look, thinking Dean and Sam were a couple, and Max was their daughter. Max just hid her embarrassed face in her hands, and tried to erase the awkward conversation out of her head. They tried to clear it up, but Mark didn't believe them and let them into his house anyway. They sat down on the sofa, with Max between Dean and Sam. Dean was very uneasy with all the reptiles in glass cases all around them. Max on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Dean. Smiling at the cases that held a different animal.

"Tyler and Perry," Mark Hutchins said. He was holding a snake around his shoulders, with the head resting in his arms "Just like Aerosmith."

"Yeah, small world," Sam said. "So the last time you saw Frank O'Brian?"

"Monday, he was watching me form his window. I waved at him but he just closed the curtains."

"Huh, did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different at all, like scared" Sam kept asking questions. Max tried to get up to look that the snakes in their cages but she was pulled back into her seat by Dean.

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out."

"Do you, uh, do you know what scared him," Dean asked.

"Well, yeah. Witches," Mark said proudly.

"Witches," Max asked. She looked up at Dean and Sam, they all had the same thought.

"Wizard of Oz was on TV the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him," Mark explained.

Max gave him weird look, as did Dean and Sam. "Anything…else scare him," Max asked.

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweeter, those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff," Mark listed off everything think that he was afraid of. He could've just said the entire world, Max thought.

"What was Frank like," Sam asked.

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I don't want to hammer him but he got better."

"Got better?"

"Well, in high school, he was a dick. A bully. I mean he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together. Mine included"

Max couldn't help but snicker at what Mark said. "Sorry," Max cleared her throat.

"So he pissed a lot of people off. Think that anyone would want to get revenge on him," Dean asked, smacking the back of Max's head.'

"Well, I don't…Frank had a heart attack right?"

"Just answer the question, sir," Sam said sternly.

"I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. After what happened to his wife."

"His wife. So he was married," Dean asked. Remembering back to the Frank's hand with the small tan mark.

"She died, about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it." Mark looked towards Dean, he was staring at the snake he was holding. "Don't be scared of Donny, he's a sweet heart," Mark laughed.

"Can I hold him," Max asked with a huge smile on her face. Mark was going to had Donny to Max.

"No," Dean ordered causing Mark to sit back down.

"Well, Marie is behind you. It's her you really need to look out for," Mark said. "She smells fear."

Max looked behind her, and saw a large yellow python climbing over the couch. "Hi, Marie," Max said proudly. She smiled at the snake as it climbed over her shoulder, she placed her hand on the scales and felt them move against her hand. Max looked up to her father, fear grew in his eyes. He tried not to show it by smiling. Max tried to hold in her laugh and Marie slithered into Dean's lap. Max slowly reached into her pocket for her camera. She took the picture of Dan and the snake, but the flash caused Dean to jump and he let out a small whimper. That's was when Max couldn't hold in her laugh any longer.

Dean and Max sat in the car, each of them reading a report about Frank O'Brian. Max was sitting next to Dean, with her ear buds in, humming Highway to Hell by ACDC.

"Seriously, Max? Highway to Hell," Dean asked.

"What? You love this song," Max looked over at Dean and saw him scratching his arm. She reached over and pulled his arm away. "Stop scratching. You've been at it for the five minutes now."

They both jump up when Sam suddenly opens the passenger door. "Hey," Sam said as Max grabs her stuff and climbs over to the back seat. "Any luck at the county clerk's office?"

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck," Dean answered. "Frank's wife, Jesse, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 then vanished."

"They found her two week later, hanging in her motel room that was three towns over. She committed suicide," Max added in.

"Any chance Frank helped her to the other side," Sam asked, taking the papers from Max.

"No, frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi," Dean started up the car drove off.

Max noticed right away that they were driving extremely slow, "Umm, Da_"

"How was Frank's pad," Dean cut her off.

"Clean. I searched from top to bottom," Sam said. "No EMF. No hex bags. No sulfur"

"So, no ghost, withes or demons. Three down and 97 to go."

"Dad," Max said again.

"What is it, Max?"

She sat up and looked over Dean's shoulder. "Dude, we're going 20 miles per hour."

"Yeah so?"

"That's the speed limit," Sam said looking back at Max.

"So what? Safety is a crime now," Dean looked the both of them. "And you two are supposed to be buckled up." He looked towards Sam then to Max, glaring at her. Max got the idea and sat back in her seat and buckled up. Max saw the hotel come up from the distance, wanted to her to her laptop and to take a shower after a long day of driving. But, Dean never turned into the parking lot.

"Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel," Sam said, noticing that they were just driving past the building.

"Sam, I'm not going to make a left hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal," Dean said out of nowhere. Max couldn't believe what she just heard her father say. It wasn't like him. "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird," Dean chuckled.

Max began hearing a sound, and started looking through her stuff. "Do you two hear something?" Sam noticed the same thing and they both started digging in their pockets. Sam was the first to pull out his EMF device and so did Max. All red light blinking on the both of them. Max moved hers towards Sam first, nothing. Then they both moved them towards Dean, it was going crazy when they got to close to him.

"Am I haunted? Am I haunted," Dean asked, not knowing that he was drifting into the other lane.

"Dad, look out!" Max pointed toward the headlights that were coming straight towards them. Dean shouted and quickly moved the car back into their lane. Max and Sam clung to their seats until Dean parked the car. They all exchanged looks, and caught their breath.

"Alright, I'm driving," Sam said, sliding over to driver's side.

"Thank you," Max said under her breathe. Dean accepted the idea and let Sam take the wheel. She felt better when Sam started driving back to the hotel. Max got out of the car when they were parked and kissed the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I don't want to be in another accident. Thank you."

"Ha-ha, that's hilarious," Dean said grabbing her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Max said as Dean searched for cuts and bruises again. "Dad," she grabbed his hands moved them away from her face, "seriously, I'm fine. Okay?"

Dean looked at her, and smiled. "Okay."

The night went by extremely slow for the Winchesters. It took Max an hour to get in the shower. It would have taken less time if Dean didn't lecture her about how a lot of people died when they slip and fall. Max couldn't help but think back to when they were investigating the Mystery Spot, and one of Dean's deaths happened where he slipped and died in the shower. It made her cringe thinking back to that Tuesday. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and just took her shower. She thought about how Dean was acting weird all day. It was strange, but in a way, at least she knew how much he cared for her. It made her feel safer.

The next morning, Sam was talking to Bobby while he and Max were walking outside of the hotel. Max was holding the coffee while Sam held the doughnuts and ended his conversation with Bobby. Max suddenly stopped and looked towards the Impala, Eye of the Tiger was blasting from the radio. The two exchanged looks and slowly walked towards the car. Max reached into her coat and gripped her knife. Sam signaled her to stay back a bit while he moved closer to the car. Only to find Dean 'drumming' to the music. Max moved next to Sam and saw Dean. A huge smile grew on her face and snuck around to the passenger side.

Sam knew what she was going to do and gave her a nod as she stuck her head into the window. She took a deep breath, "Hi, Dad!"

Dean shot up and almost screamed, but he held it in, disappointing Max. She still got a good laugh out of it. Dean quickly jumped out of the car and rolled up his sleeve. "Dude, look at this," showing Sam his scratch marks on his arm, then showed them to Max.

"That's what you get for scratching," Max sassed. "Uncle just got done talking to Uncle Bobby."

"And?"

"You're not going to like it," Sam said handing Dean the doughnuts. He only opened them and through them into the car. "It's ghost sickness."

Dean couldn't believe what Sam just told him. "Ghost Sickness?" He looked towards Max. "God, no…honestly I really don't know what that is."

"Okay, some cultures believed that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes," Sam explained to him.

"Get to the good stuff," Dean demanded.

"Basically you get anxious," Max began explaining. "And you get scared. Then extremely scared until your heart gives out."

"But we haven't seen a ghost in weeks," Dean said looking down to Max then back up to Sam.

"Well, we doubt you caught it from a ghost."

"Once that spirit infects that first person," Sam added in. "Ghost Sickness can be spread to anyone through a cough or a hand shake, just like the flu. Since Frank O'Brian was the first to die, which means he was probably the first to be infected." Sam began explaining the theory to Dean while Max sat on the hood eater her doughnut and drinking her coffee.

"So I got it from his corpse then," Dean started to panic a bit. "So I have 48 hours before I lose it and my heart stops?"

"More like 24," Sam said. Max coughed and choked on her food and looked at Sam with pure terror in her eyes, that's less than she thought.

"Why me? Why not you? I mean, you go hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, we have a theory about that, too. All three victims shared a personality type. You see, they were all dicks," Sam said bluntly.

"So, you're both saying I'm a dick?"

"No, you see, all three used fear to scare people."

"What? I don't scare people. I'm not scary," Dean denied.

"Dad, seriously, all we do is scare people," Max said finishing her doughnut.

"Well, then you're a dick too," Dean said to Sam.

"Well, apparently, I'm not," Sam gloated, Max gave a soft chuckle.

"Whatever! How do we stop it?"

"We gank the ghost that started all of this. If we do that then the disease should clear up, right," Max looked towards Sam, wondering if he was right or not.

"So Frank's wife?"

"Nobody knows why she killed herself…what are you doing out here anyway, dad," Max finally realized that they weren't in their room. It was too early for her. She would still be sleeping if Sam didn't invite her to get breakfast with him.

Dean looked up at the hotel, "Our room is on the fourth floor." Max gave him a confused look, wondering why he cared if their room was on the fourth floor. "It's um…it's high," he confessed, making Max rolled her eyes.

"Right," Sam scoffed. "I'll see if I can move us done to the first floor."

"Thanks." Dean looked over to Max and all he got was a look of disapproval. She shook her head and left with Sam to help him move their stuff to their new room.

Once they were moved to their new room, which was much bigger and had a couch, Max ran out to get her father. She was hoping to scare him again, but this time he was sitting up and watching every person that walked by.

Max waited for a few minutes before she walked over to the car. She thought about everything they talked about earlier. The idea of her father dying in less than 24 hours made her feel uneasy. She couldn't help but think that she was going to lose her father again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! My internet died, because I forgot to pay the bill! So, NO MORE INTERNET WITHDRAW! So I couldn't post the new chapter, until today! So enjoy.**

**RodneyIsGodney, I can see what you're saying but the Uncle thing, and I'll work on it. It's just that its how I talk to my uncle. I just call him Uncle, and he responds all the same. Thank you for the review, and as I said, I'll work on it. =)**

* * *

Max sat on the couch, wandering on the internet, reading stories about ghost sickness and whatever popped up that she thought might help. It was quiet, nothing made a sound but the clock ticking and her typing.

Dean was also reading about ghost sickness at a desk cross from Max. He on the other hand, was getting annoyed by the clock. Not really annoyed, but nervous. Each second that ticked by, meant that Dean was getting closer to death.

The book didn't help much either. He couldn't tell if his mind was playing tricks on him. He read, well tried to continuing. **You're dying… again…loser. **He blinked a few times. This time different words. **You gonna cry? Baby gonna cry? **He dropped the book onto the desk, he vision began to blur, all he can hear was the clock ticking. It echoed, growing louder and louder. He didn't even hear Max call out to him. He couldn't take it anymore, jumped out of his seat, grabbed at clock and smashed it to the floor.

"What the hell," Max jumped from the couch. "Really, Dad? What did the clock ever do to you!?"

He only starred down at the shattered pieces on the floor and grinned. "Peace and quiet at last," he said walking over the couch and sat where Max was sitting. "Can you get me a beer please?"

Max scoffed and walked over to the fridge then back to Dean, "Not only do I have to babysit you, but now I gotta clean up the mess you made?"

"Babysit me? Since when did you babysit me," he observed the bottle cap and handed it back to Max. "Can you open it? I don't want to cut my hand, might get infected." Max snatched to bottle from Dean, rolling her eyes and popped the cap off like it was nothing.

Max grabbed the book, a piece of paper and used them as a broom and dust pan to sweep up the shattered glass. Sam entered the room and saw her cleaning up the mess. "Don't ask."

"Everything alright," he asked Dean.

"Yeah, just peachy," he said like nothing happened. Max scoffed and threw the broken clock into the trash can. "Find anything?"

"Yeah, um, Jesse O'Brian's body was cremated," Sam said, handing Max the bag of food.

"So, she not our ghost, now what," Max asked. She looked over and saw Dean picking at his arm. She grabbed one of her markers and threw it, hitting Dean in the head. "Stop. Scratching. Your. Arm," she commanded.

"You know, it's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like," Dean complained. "It's freaking delightful." Dean took a drink of his beer, then started coughing out of nowhere.

"Dad?" Dean started chocking. Gasping for air, he ran to the sink. Max and Sam ran to him, and watching him couch up a wood hip. "Eww," she whined as Dean reached in and washed it off.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have-you," Sam said. He looked towards Max, then the both of them looked up at Dean.

"But, but I don't want to be a clue," Dean whimpered as he help the wood chip in his hand.

"It's trying to tell us something," Max asked. She was unsure about the whole thing. "What? Death by wood chips? That's how dad is going to die?"

"It tells us where to look first," Sam's brain was exploding with possibilities. "Let's go." Sam handed Dean his keys and coat and was already out the door.

The drive to the lumber mill was long. It was way on the other side of town and Dean drove the speed limit again. He ignored all the complaining that Max and Sam were doing. Once, they pulled in and parked, Sam and Max got out of the car and opened the trunk.

Dean looked at the pipes, and dark places in the building. Second thoughts. "I'm not going in there," he said.

Max and Sam rolled their eyes as they got their weapons ready. "You're going in, Dad."

"No, Max. I can't."

"Why? Because you're too scared," Max said in her baby voice, insulting Dean. "Dad, come on. You survived Hell. You can do this. I'm looking up to you, Dad." Max said. She knew she had convinced him when she watched him take a long swig from hit flask. Smiling, she and Sam exchanged a high five behind his back.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sam handed him his gun, Dean backed away from it. "I'm not carrying that." Sam dropped his head, then looked back up at Dean, glaring at him.

"Dad, seriously."

"What? It can go off," Dean whined. He reached back into the trunk and grabbed something else. "I'll man the flashlight," he said proudly, holding it closely to his chest. Max and Sam glared at him, and walked towards the factory. Dean tried to stay behind hoping that they wouldn't notice. But, Max went walked back to Dean and pushed him forward.

Dean walked between Sam and Max once they entered the factory. Max watched the back as Sam lead the way. Max stepped on a piece of paper that made a small clunk noise. "Hey," Max said causing Dean to jumped. She bent down see what made the noise, she sound a ring. "To Frank…love Jessie"

"It's Frank O'Brian's ring," Sam finished.

"What the hell was Frank doing here," Dean asked. Sam only shrugged and they continued further into the building. The two continued following Sam, Max noticed that Dean started shaking the flashlight more than usual.

"Do you guy's hear something," Max heard a small banging noise from one of the rooms ahead of them.

"Oh, god, Max don't say that," Dean cried.

"No, seriously," Max looked up at Sam, he heard it too. "It's coming from up there." She took the lead, walking into a room with lockers. The banging was coming from a locker. Dean pointed the flashlight to it, Sam and Max both had their guns aimed at it. Once, they were ready, Max quietly reached for the handle. "On three," She whispered. "One…two…"then she swung the door opened. Dean screamed like a little girl when a cat jumped out and ran off. She and Sam watched Dean jump around and scream. Both of them exchanged looks and raised their eye brows at Dean.

Dean finally stopped and caught his breath, laughing nervously at the two. "That was scary!" Dean smiled at Max, she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Her father, a grown man, jumped up and down screaming, like a little kid who just saw his first spider. Max dropped her face in her hands and walked out of the room, with Sam following her.

They continued through the building, Dean ended up holding Max's hand because he was too scared to go on. Every now and then, he would squeeze her hand tightly. She thought he was going to break it.

They walked into an office-like room with paper spread all over the floor. Max finally got out of her father's grip and looked through the cabinets along the walls.

"Luther Garland," Sam found a worker I.D. card on the desk.

Dean walked over to the table and found a drawing of Jessie O'Brian. "Hey, this drawing, its Frank's wife."

"Plot thickens," Max said, moving over to Dean.

"Yeah, but into what?" Dean grabbed the drawing and accidently ripped it. Then suddenly, the factory started running. The saws turned on, and the conveyer belts started moving. Dean jumped and started moving the flashlight along the walls of the room. He moved it to one corner, then back to it. A man, was standing there, with his back facing them.

Dean grabbed Max's handed again, "Ow. Dad," she saw the look in his eyes and he stared at the corner. She turned to look and saw what he saw. "Sam." Max aimed her gun at the mysterious man as Sam moved closer. "Hey, you!" Max's shouting made Dean jumped a bit. He couldn't take it anymore, and decided to run, while still holding Max's hand. No way in hell he was going to let go. "Hey, what? Dad. DAD! Let go!"

Sam turned around just in time to see Max and Dean disappear around the corner. At that time, the ghost turned around and started running towards Sam, screaming. His face was scraped up, and he was angry. Sam fired a bullet from his shot gun, causing him to vanish.

Back at the Impala, Max looked over her bloody scrapes on her knees and hands while Dean tried gulped down the rest of his bottle. "Thanks a lot, Jerk. Look what you did you me!" She snatched Dean's bottle away from him and poured it on her hands and knees. She hissed at the pain and saw Sam run out of the factory. "Do we have Band-Aids?"

Sam ran up to the car and saw her knees and hands. "I might have some back at the hotel," Sam gave her the I.D. badge and smiled. "We have the right place."

"Great. Awesome. What now," Max asked.

"Well, gonna take you back to the hotel, so you can do some research on Luther Garland. Look up what you can. We're gonna go to the police station and work from there," he explained. He looked towards Dean hiding behind the car.

"Okay. But please tell me you're going to drive. Because he looks pretty hammered already and he slammed most of this," Max lifted up the bottle to Sam's face. He took it from her, and saw that he was already looking pretty loopy.

"Yeah, where's the keys?" Max took them out of her coat pocket and dropped into Sam's hand. "How?"

"I took them while we were there. He jumped on me when that rat ran by. And I just took them out of his pocket there. No way in hell I was going to let him drive," Max explained. She was very good at pit pocketing people without them knowing. She was quite proud of herself.

Sam and Deal left the hotel room dress as FBI agents again. Max was already on her computer, and putting Band Aids on her scrapes. She did her think, hacking into police files, looking through the reports on Luther Garland and the lumber mill that he worked at. It had been nothing but useless. Everything was the same, all the researched and whatever she hacked into said the same thing. Garland died from physical trauma, nothing more was said. But the reports didn't say what caused the trauma.

Her stomach growled, Max tried to look up at the clock to see what time it was. But, she remember that Dean murdered it and that it was in the trash. 11 p.m. Sam nor Dean were back yet and she wanted food. She craved that meatball sub she had the day before. That was all she had on her mind, now. Looking up online to see what time they closed, she found out they were open until midnight. It wasn't that far of a walk, a little exercise wouldn't hurt. She left a note on the table for Dean and Sam in case they got back before her. **Got hungry, went for a meatball sub. Love, MMW. ** It the note read.

Max was happy once she got her food. Maybe this time she'll finish it, since Sam and Dean were out. She took her time walking back to the room. Not many people were out walking around, some late night partiers and wanders. Then Max heard something crush around the next building. She couldn't help herself, so she went to go see what it was. Then she saw Dean backing away from something.

"Run! It'll kill you," he said to a homeless guy. Max moved a little closer to the two but stayed in the shadows, and saw a small puppy with a bow walk towards Dean. Then Dean turned and ran away as fast as he can, screaming like a little kid again.

"Wow…okay," Max said to herself and continued to the hotel. Max went into their room and found out they weren't back yet. The note was in the same place where she left it. She threw her sub on the table and called Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, um, what are you guys doing? It's like, past midnight." Max walked over to the curtains and looked for the impala.

"Well, your Dad had a break down and just walked off. I'm looking for him now. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago."

"What was he doing?"

Max sighed and dropped her head on the table. "He was running away from a puppy."

"Are you serious? How big?"

"A puppy, Sam. It was only six inches tall."

"And you didn't help him?"

"What do you want me to do? Step on it and squish it for him? Shoot the little guy? It was only a puppy."

"Alright. Alright. Which way did he go?"

"I think, east. Towards the park it looked like."

"Okay. Just stay there…what were you doing walking around this late, anyway?"

"I got hungry. I wanted a meatball sub, since I didn't get to finish it yesterday."

"Of course. Well, call me if he comes back."

Max hung up the phone, she couldn't wait to eat her sub. It was money well spent. She took her time eating it, at least she didn't have to worry about Dean or Sam throwing it away. When she was sad when she finished it. She thought about buying another one before they leave.

Time past, and Max grew bored. She looked up everything she can on Ghost sickness and Luther Garland, it was all the same information. So, instead, she watched some anime on her laptop. Catching up on a few episodes she missed over the week. At least her dad wasn't there to make fun of her.

Max was dozing off when the door suddenly few open. Max aimed her gun directly at Dean's head. "Dad? What the hell happened to you?"

"Uh, nothing. Just went for a run. That's all," Dean tried to catch his breath and sat down on the bed. "Nice reflexes."

"I could've shot you," Max pulled out her phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang once, then he busted through the door. "Well, that was fast."

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Dean. How did you get here," Sam asked, smacking the files on the table.

"Ran," was all Dean can say. Max went to the sink and got him a glass of water. "What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock."

"Bobby called, said he was on his way," Max said. She gave Dean his water and leaned on the door. "We'll figure something out. I'm not going to let you die, again."

It was quiet between the three for a couple minutes, until Dean suddenly drop the glass and moved to the wall behind him. "You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!"

"What the hell is he talking about," Max said as she and Sam ran up to Dean. Max grabbed his hand and started tugging on it. Dean began to gag, and gasp for air, like something was choking him. "Dad! Dad, snap out of it." Dean looked down at her, then his hallucination stopped. "Dad, it's okay. It's okay." Dean hugged Max suddenly, nearing squeezing her to death and glaring at Sam like he was a demon.

The next morning, Sam left to meet Bobby at the lumber mill, while Max and Dean stayed in the room. Max was sleeping while Dean watched old cartoons and scratching his arm. Two hours to go. Dean chuckled at the cartoons that he was watching, it was something to get his mind off of everything else. Max slept on the bed in the other room, until her phone went off and she popped up.

"Yeah-huh," Max said, she meant to say hello, but she wasn't wake yet.

"Max, hey. Still asleep," Sam asked from the other side.

"I was, what do you want?"

"Good morning you too. We have a plan, so tell Dean to hang tight."

"What? What plan? And where you at?" Max heard another voice, saying this is a terrible plan.

"I'm with Bobby, just watch him. Make sure he doesn't die."

"Um, okay…" Max hung up her phone and looked around the room. All she heard were cartoon voices and saw Dean sitting close to the TV. She thought about going back to sleep, since she only got a few hours of it, but she got up anyways. "Hi, dad." Max said tiredly while taking a seat next to Dean. Then she slapped her dad's hand. "Stop scratching."

"Jerk," Dean said under his breath.

"Bitch. What are you watching," Max watched the sucky stop motion show on TV.

"I have no idea, but the poor horse was taken away from his friends. Poor guy. Who called you?"

"Sam. He said to they have a plan and to just wait."

"What plan?"

"I have no idea. But, Bobby is with him." Max and Dean sat in silence and finished the rest of the show. Time slowly went by and Max was constantly looking at her phone. One hour. "Sam and Bobby are cutting it close."

"Max," Dean starred out the window, his eyes grew watery. "I don't want to go back downstairs. I can't do that to you again."

"You're not going anywhere, Dad. Stop saying stuff like that."

"I want you to go with Bobby, if I don't make it. You're safer with him." Dean was making his final wishes to Max, to take care of his car, to stay with Bobby again. Go to school and have a normal life. Then he jumped up at the dog barking outside. "Hellhounds…"

Max jumped off the couch and looked outside. "It's just a dog," she ran to the bed and grabbed her gun from under her pillow. Then the door started rattling and shaking like crazy.

"Get out of here, Max," Dean shouted to her. He was convinced it was s Hellhound coming after him again. He hid behind the couch and was joined by Max, aiming her gun at the door. "I said run! It's hellhounds."

"Dad, there's no hell hounds! There's no barking, or growling. I don't hear anything. Someone is just trying to break in!" Then the door flew open, a man was standing in the door way. Max lowered her gun, it was the sheriff.

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death," he asked. Max saw the gun his hands, and the blood staining his sleeve.

"Dad, his arm." Dean looked at him, and seen the blood as well. "Are you sick too?"

"Put the gun down, girl," the sheriff ordered. Max hesitated, wondering if she should listen to him or not. The sheriff aimed her gun at her. "I said, drop it!" Max threw her gun to the floor in front of him and raised her hands in the air.

"Sheriff please, just calm down," Dean pleaded. Max slowly moved behind Dean, and wrapped her fingers around his. "Why are you doing this?"

"Frank O'Brian was my friend. He made a mistake by killing Luther. So, I didn't bust him," he was confessing everything he knew. He walked closer to Dean and Max, too close. Then Dean smacked the gun out of the sheriff's hand. Max stood back, as the two began to fight. She didn't know what to do, the sheriff was a big guy compared to her. She stood and watched, until the sheriff started choking Dean and held him against the wall. Max run up and jumped on the Sheriff's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. But, she didn't have a good enough grip on him. The Sheriff spun quick enough to get her off, he snatched her arm, pulled her towards him and smacked her. But to Max, it felt like more of a punch, and she fell to the ground. When Max removed her hands from clutching her face, she saw the Sheriff get thrown onto the table near her.

"You okay, Max," Dean grabbed her arm and brought her back to her feet. She checked her hands, no blood. But, surely there will be a bruise. They both looked down to the sheriff, he held his hands up, thinking they were going to kill him.

"No, please, stop. I didn't mean to hit her," he was begging. His rate began to grow faster and faster. "Please, I didn't mean to!"

"You gotta calm down," Dean tried to tell him again. They both watched as the sheriff slowly began to die from his heart attack, then he was gone. Dean walked over to the windows, making sure no one was out there watching. "Close the door, Max." She ran over to the door and barricaded with a chair. She turned around just in time to have a blanket thrown into her face. "Cover the Sheriff."

Max did as she was told, after that she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her cheek was red and she had a little bit of blood at the corner of her mouth. At least it's not a black eye. She walked out, only to find Dean scratching again. "Dad, stop it!" She ran over to the bed and grabbed his bloody arms. "Stop it. You're making it worse."

"I don't want to go back," Dean said quietly. "I hear Sam's voice saying he wants me to go back."

"You're not going anywhere. Sam never said anything like that," she held her father's hands tightly in hers. "Why would you say that?"

"He said it last night. When he attacked me."

"Sam never attacked you. I was right here. Just calm down, dad, please."

Dean grabbed the bible that was lying on the floor and closed his eyes. Praying. "Hello, Dean," he heard Max's voice. He opened his eyes, and saw Max's pure whitey eyes, and her evil smile. Lilith.

"No! No! NO! You're not Max!"

"Yes, I am. And how dare you say that. I am your 'daughter'. I'm heart broken. I am Max, now. You're little Maxie." She hugged Dean tightly, smiling and laughing.

"Lilith, get out of her!"

"No, I don't want too. I like her. Besides, I liked being your daughter. It's fun."

"I said, get out of her."

"Why? Who would be better to take you back down to Hell, than your little Max? I find it perfect. Like walking down the aisle at a wedding. Let's go, daddy. Hell awaits us." Lilith said, holding out her hand. Showing off her white eyes, and smiling again.

Dean's heart began to race, as did his mind. When did Max get possessed by Lilith? And for how long? He fell to the ground, and saw Max stand over him, laughing. Dean's vision began to darken. His heart raced faster, hurting him. There was no help for Dean now, since Max was long gone and Lilith has taken over. Dean took one last breath, and that was it.

"Dad! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up. Not again. Don't do this to me again. I just got you back," Max shouted, shaking her father. Tears ran down her face like a waterfall. "Dad!" She gave up, and laid her head on his chest. Until Dean suddenly gasped for air and coughed. Max shot up, letting Dean breathe. She couldn't wait any longer and hugged her father as tightly as she could. "You're alive. I thought you were gone again."

Dean sat up, still couching. He wrapped his arms around her. "I promised you, didn't I? I'm never leaving you again." Max refused to let go for the longest time. But, Dean couldn't help but think that it wasn't Max hugging him. Haunted by his near death moments, he was sure that it was Lilith hugging him. And that Max was long gone.

It was quiet between the two as they packed and waited for Sam and Bobby it pick them up. They were ready to hit the road again. Max thought about getting one last sub before they leave, but decided not to. Some other time.

"So you guy's road-hauled a ghost with a chain," Dean repeated. He couldn't believe it, neither could Max. She only laughed.

"Iron chain, etched with spell work," Sam added in. Max took a sip of her water and looked to Bobby, obviously his work.

"That's a weird one," Max laughed. "Dad is still alive, so I can't complain."

"How are you feeling by the way, Dean," Sam asked.

"I'm fine, I'm still alive," Dean answered. Sam and Bobby smiled.

"You sure? Because this job can get pretty scary," Bobby teased. Max smiled, and laughed a bit at Dean's face.

"I'm fine. What? You wanna go hunting? I'll kill anything," Dean tried to make himself sound tough, but he couldn't fool the three.

"Aw," Sam laughed.

"He's adorable," Bobby added in. Max dug into her bag and pulled out her notebook and a few different books and handed it to Bobby.

"Here are my reports and whatever homework you assigned," Max said. Dean and Sam looked at them, shocked that Max had homework.

"Wait, homework?" Dean asked again. "You mean school?"

"Yeah, home school. Girl's got to get an education somehow," Bobby said, throwing it all into his car. "I'll have the next assignments when I see you again." Bobby smiled at Max, then back at the boys. "Well, I better get going. You three be careful." He got into his car and drove off.

Max walked in front of the two and held a bottle of water with a rosary cross in it. "Holy water," Max said as she took a drink from it.

"Okay, why," Sam asked. He was confused by it all, but Dean understood.

"Dad called my Lilith, before he stopped breathing," Max explained. She gave the bottle to Dean and looked up at him. His eyes were watery. "He kept shouting 'get out of her' 'you're not my daughter.' But, I am your daughter. You took me in after mom died. I remember you searching all over for me at my house. Then you found me in the tree I climbed in my backyard. I am Max." She moved away from her father and uncle, standing in front of them again. "Do you believe me?"

Sam walked up to Max and hugged her. As did Dean, but he was crying. "I believe you. I'm sorry, Maxie," Dean whispered into her ear. It was a prefect moment for the three. They made through another job. Now on to the next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking a long time to update! But I promise, I will be quicker at posting new chapters. Yeah, so who else watched tonight episode and is sad that Demon Dean is gone? I was crying, but at least he's back to himself. And so is CASS! ...Anyways, enjoy! =)**

* * *

Max groaned at her computer when she read the files of Luke Wallace. He seemed pretty normal; a father and a good paying job. But what Max didn't understand was how he managed to swallow four razors. Four razors that were in a piece of candy that he ate before his death. One in his stomach, another stuck in his throat, and two more found on the floor covered in his blood.

"Sounds like something from a horror movie," Max spoke to herself. She got up from her computer and went to her father's bag, digging for her grandfather's journal. She read through the journal to see if any other cases that John went on match theirs. The only thing that Max can come up with were Witches. But the guy seemed pretty normal, according to the files. So why would a witch be after him?

Max gave up, she threw the journal back into Dean's bag and closed her laptop. Nothing more to do, but wait for Dean and Sam to get back from the Wallace's. She grabbed her Ipod and played some Japanese anime music on her speaker. Since Dean and Sam weren't there, she can listen to it without being laughed at. She started dancing to the music.

Max turned and looked at the beds, and smiled. She decided she was going to jump on them and land perfectly on her back. The plan looked good in her head, she decided to go for it. She ran towards the bed closest to her, and got ready to jump…until the front door opened. Max stopped short once she saw Dean walk into the room. She gave off a small squeal as she tripped on her feet and slammed to the ground. Dean and Sam watched as she got up as quick as she can and ran towards her speaker to turn off her music. She tripped again on the way to the table and managed to yank the Ipod from the cord before she hit the floor again.

Dean and Sam didn't what was going on, nor did they want too. Dean decided to act like he saw nothing and walked to his bed, leaving Max face down on the floor where she landed. She was embarrassed, more embarrassed than ever. Dean placed that bag he had on his bed, then he decided to embarrass his daughter even more. He waited for Sam to walk past them, then he quietly snuck up to Max until he was standing over her. He dug his fingers into her sides started tickling her and Max couldn't get away. She giggled like a crazy little girl, begging her father to stop while he and Sam laughed at her. Finally, Dean stopped and let Max catch her breath.

"Want some candy, Max," Dean laughed as he walked back to his bed. Max got up from the floor as fast as she can and ran towards Dean. Ignoring the pain form when she hit the floor twice. Candy was one of Max's greatest weakness, along with many others. Dean and Sam used bribed her with candy to do stuff for them when they were too lazy to do simple tasks themselves.

Sam looked over the hex bag they found in the Wallace's home. But he got distracted when he heard them break into the bag of Halloween candy and filled out a few pieces onto the bed. They both quickly unraveled a piece and tossed it into their mouths. "Seriously, you two. After that guy choked down those razor blades?" Max stopped chewing on her piece, and spat it out in the nearest trash can. Sam chuckled and opened up the hex bag he was carrying.

"Oh, come on, Sam. It's Halloween," Dean said tossing another piece of candy to Max. She caught it and looked at Dean with wide eyes. "They don't have razors in them, Max. Don't listen to your uncle."

"It's Halloween for us every day," Sam said, he studied at every object that was in the Hex bag, reading the books he had, and looking stuff up on his computer.

"Did you guys find anything," Max asked, throwing another piece of candy into her mouth. She walked over to couch and sat next to Sam. She saw the little objects he had laid out on the table. "Witches, awesome."

Sam smiled, "Yep. But this isn't your typical hex bag." Dean walked over to the table with a chair and sat down on the other side of Sam. Max picked up what looked like a dried flower and smelled it. She hasn't seen anything like that before. "That's Goldthread. An herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. This is Celtic, it's at least 600 years old. The real deal."

Max put the herb back down and watched Dean pick up a black piece and started smelling it. "What's that?"

"Um, that is a charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Sam explained. Dean quickly put the bone back and the table and wipes his hands on his shirt.

"Disgusting," Max said, smiling at her father's reaction. "How old?"

"It has to be…at least a hundred years," Sam said picking up the bone. He held it out to Max, but she moved back and refused to touch it or even go near it. "Did you find anything on the victim?"

"No," Max said, dropping her head. "Nothing. He's just a normal guy. No affairs it looked like, either."

"How normal," Dean asked. Max opened her laptop and handed it to Dean. He read over the files she hacked into and Max was right. Nothing wrong with Luke Wallace. He chuckled, "This guy was so vanilla, he made vanilla look spicy."

"Uh…yeah. I guess?" Max really didn't know what to say. She knew what it meant, but hearing her father say that, it was just wrong to her. She should be use to it by now though. "So, anyways, it's Halloween tomorrow," she tried to change the subject by asking Dean to go Trick or treating.

"No," Dean answered before Max finished. He knew what she was going to ask.

"Please? I'll give you half my candy," Max tried to bribe.

"Tempting, but no," Dean said. He looked at her, and saw her sad puppy dog look she used to use when she was younger.

Sam chuckled at her attempt. "I don't think that's going to work either."

"Good try, though" Dean smiled at her.

"Why not? Please, Dad," Max begged her father as went to the bathroom to change his clothes. She ran up to the door and knocked continuously. "Dad, please? Free candy, popcorn balls and all the good stuff. I'll give you half, I promise."

"Max, seriously," Sam grew annoyed with Max's constant begging. "He said no. And nothing is going to change his mind."

"But why not, Sammy" Max stomped to the nearest bed and dropped herself face down. She laid there until she heard the bathroom door open. Getting up as fast as she could so Dean wouldn't tickle her again. "Seriously, Dad. Why can't I go?"

"Because we need you on this one," Dean finally said. "Your ninja stealthy-ness is a huge advantage for us and_"

"Because you need someone to save your butts when you two get into trouble, as usual."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," a sarcastic voice came from Dean. He tossed Max another piece of candy. "Can you go ask for more towels? We only have two in there. Then you can have more candy when you get back."

Max glared up at her father while he smiled down to her. She thought about saying no, but the candy was calling her name. "I hate you." Defeated Max grabbed her sweater and began to walk towards the door. Behind her back, Dean did a small victory dance, but quickly stopped when Max turned around. "You know, Dad? One day, you won't be able to bribe me with candy anymore. Then you have to do everything yourself." Max left the room, leaving the brothers alone.

"That day will never come," Dean said with a smug smile. "One point for me."

* * *

"Come on, Tracy, this party blows. We should just go TP somebody," Jenny complained. She was dressed in a skimpy nurse costume.

Tracy rolled her eyes and walked over to Justin, who was trying to break into the alcohol case. Tracy was wearing a cheerleader costume. Revealing a bit more than Jenny. "Hey Justin."

"Yo," Justin greeted.

"You break into the booze yet," Tracy asked.

"No, um, it's triple locked," Justin gave up on the lock and started talking to the girls. "So, are you guys going to the mausoleum party tomorrow night?"

"Are you going to be there," Jenny started to flirt a little bit with him.

"It's gonna be rad. I'm gonna get so baked," Justin said proudly, making Jenny laugh along with him.

"Well, it's gotta be better than this G-rates assfest," Tracy complained. Looking around at the lack of enthusiasm and the people not doing much of anything. Then she notices a tub with water and apples in it. "Oh, check it out." She smiles and walks over to it.

"Okay, bobbing for apples is lame," Justin laughed. Tracy was the first person all night to try the game.

"Oh, come on. It's Halloween."

"Hmm, still lame," Justin said. He wouldn't dare try it. Tracy didn't care what he or Jenny thought and decided to give it a try. She grabs her hair and holds it while she dunked her head into the water. Her small skirt rose and showed everything to Justin and Jenny. Tracy grabbed caught an apple on her first try. She turned around and faced her friends. Then taking a bite out of her apple, feeling victorious.

"I-I stand corrected," Justin laughed nervously.

Jenny noticed that Tracy was flirting with Justin and was winning. She grew jealous. "Well, I wanna try."

Tracy and Justin watch as Jenny tried to get an apple. She kept on missing but she wouldn't give up until she got on. On her third try, her head was held down under water with an unseen force.

"Wow, she can really hold her breath," Justin said. Both Tracy and Justin laugh until they realize that Jenny still hasn't come back up for air. They watched her start struggling, kicking her legs and attempting to get leverage.

Tracy ran over and tried to pull Jenny's head out of the water. "Help me," Tracy shouted to Justin.

People watched as the two tried to get Jenny out of the water. Justin tried to pry Jenny's hand of the tub but couldn't get it loose. Then the water started to boil and steam with Jenny still under water. Jenny screamed and her face turned red. She suddenly stops struggling and goes limp.

"Jenny," Tracy and Justin are finally able to pull Jenny out of the water. Justin flipped Jenny's hair out of her face and looked in horror. "Oh my god." Tracy held her hands up to her mouth, realizing that she watched her friend get boiled to death.

* * *

"Find anything, Max?" Dean bothered Max once again. That was his fifth time in the last three minutes, asking if she found anything new on the two victims. She knew he was growing very impatient.

When Dean and Sam got back from the investigation at the Halloween, they found another hex bag hidden between the cushions of the couch, and it had the same items inside that they found in the first hex bag. This witch was going after random people who did nothing to anger it. Just random victims.

"Nothing. Both vics are clean. Shiny and squeaky," Max looked over the files of Jenny and Luke again and again. "Here, see for yourself. There is absolutely, no reason for a wicked bitch payback." She handed her laptop to Dean and he carried it to his bed and read everything over.

Seeing that Max was right, he slammed her laptop shut and placed it next to him. "There's gotta be something."

"Maybe cause it's not that at all," Sam said out of nowhere. He rose up from his bed, holding a book in his hands. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"Care to explain," Max asked impatiently, she hated being held in suspense.

"Maybe this isn't a grudge spell, check this out," Sam hand the book to Dean. Max got up from the couch and walked over to Dean, reading the book over his shoulder.

"Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight of the day of the final harvest," Sam said, explaining the information by memory. "The final day of the final harvest is October 31st in the Celtic calendar."

"Halloween," Max and Dean said at the same time.

Max grabbed the book from Dean before he can finish reading. "So, what are the blood sacrifices for?"

"If I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon. Samhain," Sam answered.

"Am I supposed to be impressed," Dean asked.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was thinnest between the living and the dead," Sam explained more into detail for Dean.

"They wore masks to hide from him. They left sweets for him on doorsteps and they carved faces into pumpkins to worship him," Max finally closed the book and tossed it to Dean. He was even more impressed that she knew who he was, so was Sam.

"How do you know this stuff," Sam asked.

"I do my homework. You're not the only nerd in this family, Sammy. Anyway, Samhain was exorcised centuries ago and sent down to Hell. Even though he went downstairs, the tradition of Halloween stuck around," Max showed off. Smiling at her work and Sam's sad look. She stole his spotlight. "So, instead of demons and blood sacrificing, Halloween is all about free candy and kids in costumes now."

"Don't look so defeated, Sam. Max is smarter than you think." Dean was proud of his daughter. He tossed her a piece of candy and smiled at how proudly she tossed the candy into her mouth. "So, some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?"

"This is serious, you two," Sam grew annoyed with the two. "We're talking heavy weight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years."

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around," Dean knew the answer, but he asked anyways.

"Tomorrow night."

"Naturally." "Of course." Max and Dean said at the same time.

Dean opens up the book again, flipping from page to page. Until he stopped at a picture with a demon holding up a head with tons of bodies beneath him.

"That's a lot of death and destruction for one demon," Dean said while looking over the picture.

"That's because he like company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," Sam explained once more. "Some dark, evil crap and lots of it. I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper."

"Like, Ghost," Dean asked. Both Max and Sam nodded to him. "Zombies? Leprechauns?"

"Dad_"

"What? Those little dudes are scary, small hands," Dean said to Max. She rolled her eyes back at him. But, she would have to agree with him. She was scared of Leprechauns, too.

"It starts out with ghost and ghouls, this sucker keeps going, though. By night's end, we are talking about every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight all in one place," Sam continued adding to the list.

"Will a lot of people die," Max asked quietly.

Dean looked down at the book once more. Looking at the same picture he was on for the last few minutes. "It's gonna be a slaughter house."

"I guess you do need me. This might be too big for us, though." Max looked up at the clock above her. Midnight, October 31st. "Happy Halloween."


End file.
